Baby Steps
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Lizzie and Daring's adventures through parent hood!
1. Chapter 1: The First Born

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 1**

A scream rang through the hospital room. A new baby had just been born. To be exact, it was Lizzie and Daring's new baby girl. She had a tuft of Daring's blonde hair with Lizzie's red streaks. She also had Lizzie's heart shaped birthmark on her right eye. Her eyes were her own though, they were a dark brown with a couple flecks of amber in them.

"I wonder were her eye color came from. No one in my family had brown eyes, so was there anyone in your family with brown eyes?" Lizzie wondered.

"No, but she sure is a cutie," Daring said.

"Yes, she's very beautiful. I think I know the perfect name for our princess," Lizzie said.

"What?" Daring questioned.

"I think we should name her Daniella Charming," Lizzie said.

"That's a perfect name for our beautiful baby girl," Daring said.

"Congratulations on your new baby, Mrs. Charming, but we need to borrow Daniella for her bath," a nurse told Lizzie and Daring.

"OK, but don't be gone too long," Lizzie and Daring said in unison.

"It shouldn't take long, I'll be back as soon as possible," the nurse informed.

"Daring, honey, try to see if you can see them, I don't want my baby girl getting taken away from me," Lizzie ordered.

"You got it, I just can't believe I'm a daddy now!" Daring said with enthusiasm, before he could even look over to see if he could see her. Daniella was thrust into his arms. He sat on the hospital bed with Lizzie while they looked into her adorable baby face, as Lizzie wrapped a little blanket with footprints on it around their little Daniella. They had no idea how hard parenthood was going to be.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Lizzie and Daring's new life together, please continue reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 2**

Lizzie woke up to crying. She walked over to Daniella's crib. She picked up Daniella and popped a bottle into her adorable and tiny baby mouth. Daniella quickly spit it out.

"Daring, honey wake up," Lizzie ordered while whispering.

"Lizzie, it's 2 in the morning give me five more minutes," Daring explained.

"You will get up right now, Daniella's crying and she spit out her bottle," Lizzie explained.

"What's up little princess?" Daring asked Daniella as he looked into her adorable eyes.

Well of course Daniella couldn't talk so she just squirmed in Lizzie's loving arms.

"Here, let me try to give her her bottle," Daring said. He tried to give her the bottle but she spit it out again and continued crying.

"I'll go and change her diaper," Lizzie suggested. Lizzie walked down the hall to the bathroom so that she could change Daniella's little diaper. As Lizzie changed her diaper Daniella stopped crying. Feeling victorious Lizzie put Daniella in her crib.

Five minutes later both Daring and Lizzie woke up to more crying. Lizzie went to go pick up Daniella and she spit up on Lizzie's pajama shirt.

"Daring, did I forget to give Daniella her medicine?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, you did," Daring said.

Lizzie walked into the kitchen and found Daniella's medicine sitting on the top of the refrigerator. She put the medicine in the dropper and put it on Daniella's tiny tongue. Daniella stopped crying and Lizzie put her back in her red crib. For the rest of the night, there was no more crying. The next morning Lizzie told Daring, "I guess she was just having a reflux problem,"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that I couldn't update earlier! I really wanted to, but I was busy this entire week. I will ****try**** to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Words

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 3**

"Mama," 6 month your old Daniella called.

"Honey! Daniella just said her first word!" Lizzie told Daring with great enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! What did she say?" Daring questioned.

"She said mama," Lizzie said. She was so happy that her eyes were starting to water.

"Can you say daddy?" Daring asked his little princess.

"Mommy," Daniella giggled out.

"No, say daddy," Daring said.

"Hi, mommy," Daniella murmured.

"Awww. Hi, little Daniella," Lizzie cooed.

"Really? She can say hi, mama, and mommy, but she can't say daddy?" Daring said in disbelief.

As Daring walked away, Daniella began to say something else.

"Daddy," Daniella called while moving her little hand motioning for Daring to come over.

"Yes baby?" Daring asked his daughter while pumping his fists in the air.

"Up up," little Daniella said.

"Are you videotaping any of this?" Daring asked while picking up Daniella.

"Yes, I got the camera right after she said mama," Lizzie explained.

"Dan, Dan, Danny," Daniella stuttered.

"This is so adorable, she's trying to say Daniella!" Lizzie said in awe.

"Now, we can share this memory with her when she gets older, with the video," Daring said.

"I'm going to call Dexter and Raven," Lizzie said.

After 3 rings Raven picked up, "Hey, Lizzie," she said.

"Can you put the phone on speaker, I want Dexter to hear this too," Lizzie ordered.

"Sure," Raven said while she covered the phone, "Dexter come in the living room, its important!" Dexter and Raven got married last year on July 6.

When Dexter came into the room, raven said, "You can continue now."

"Someone wants to tell you hi," Lizzie said.

"Who?" Dexter asked.

"Hi," Daniella said.

"Was that Daniella, Lizzie?" Raven asked.

"Yes, it was. So far she's said mama, hi, mommy, daddy, up, and Danny in that order," Lizzie said proudly.

"Well, I have some news for you. Daniella will soon have a cousin to play with," Raven said in a happy tone.

"You mean…." Lizzie trailed off.

"We're going to have a baby!" Raven and Dexter said in unison.

"Congratulations, guys. I'm sure Daring would say the same thing, but he's busy spinning our bundle of joy around," Lizzie explained.

"Well make sure you tell him for us!" Dexter said.

"I will, bye," Lizzie assured them.

"Daring, Raven and Dexter are going to have a baby soon!" Lizzie announced.

"Great! Daniella, do you have any thoughts on the matter?" Daring commented.

"Yay!" little Daniella said.

**Author's Note: Well that ends this chapter! I wonder what other things Daniella will say?! From now on, I will be taking suggestions. Please leave your recommendations in the comment section. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: No!

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 4**

"So, Daniella, do you want to play with daddy?" Daring asked his little bundle of joy.

"No!" she giggled.

"What, I'm amazing! Do you want me to tickle your tummy?" he asked again.

"No!" she repeated.

"I can play knights with you," Daring offered.

"No!" she said again.

"Do you want to play with mommy?" Daring asked hoping the answer wouldn't change.

"Yes!" Daniella cheered.

"Really?!" Daring said in disbelief. "Lizzie! Daniella wants to play with you."

Lizzie quickly walked into the room. "OK, I'm going to push her on her baby swing," she said.

"Yay!" Daniella cheered.

"This is unbelievable, she would rather play with you than me! This is an outrage!" Daring raged aloud.

Lizzie was already out the door though, pushing 10 month old Daniella in the swing. That's when Daniella saw a bird. "Puppy!" she said.

"No, Daniella, that's a bird," Lizzie informed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes honey, I'm quite sure," Lizzie remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Daniella apologized.

"It's alright," Lizzie comforted. "I think it's time for your bath!"

"OK," Daniella spoke.

Lizzie got Daniella out of her swing. That was when Daniella surprised Lizzie, she started to walk.

"Daring, come out here," Lizzie instructed.

By the cheer in Lizzie's voice, Daring figured he should grab the camera.

"Daniella! You're walking!" Daring exclaimed. When she was about to fall, Lizzie and Daring both rushed to catch her.

"Well today sure was surprising, I figured out that Daniella would rather play with you, and that she can walk!" Daring cheered.

"This was one eventful day wasn't it," Lizzie commented.

"Can I start running your water, Daniella?" Daring asked.

"No!" Daniella laughed.

"Now, I think you're doing this on purpose!" Daring said in a fake angry tone. To make him feel better, Daniella grabbed his face once Lizzie picked her up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note: Well, this was Chapter 4! I am taking suggestions for what should happen next. I don't care if you have more than one suggestion, but please only put one per chapter! However, please do not suggest anything for her first birthday, because I have thought about what they are going to do. That will probably be the next chapter though. This chapter was for Outsiders Obsessor and Drama Cutie. I hope you don't mind that I put them in the same chapter! Please continue reading, there will be a very big birthday surprise in Chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 5**

Daniella woke up to the sound of Lizzie and Daring's voice, "Happy birthday, Daniella!" Today was June 6 Daniella's first birthday.

"Yay!" she cheered.

"Well do you want to help me put up your decorations after breakfast?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes!" she quickly answered.

"Let's go get your blueberry pudding!" Daring said as he picked her up and took her out of her crib. They walked slowly into the dining room.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Daring asked.

"No!" she giggled.

"Really?! I figured that since your one now that you would be a daddy's girl!" Daring raged.

"Honey, we've discussed this, she can eat by herself. You just need to watch her to make sure she doesn't choke," Lizzie instructed while she was putting the laundry in the drier.

Daniella ate her pudding choke free.

"Are you ready to put up the decorations?" Lizzie asked her now one year old daughter.

"Yes," Daniella answered.

They started with pink streamers with blue bunnies on it. Once Lizzie picked Daniella up so she could hang them, they worked on getting the party hats folded. There were 3 steps: fold them in a cone shape, glue the ends together, and tape them. Daniella was supposed to just hand Lizzie whatever supplies she needed, but instead, she tried to do one by herself.

"Mommy, I think my hand is stuck," Daniella cried.

"Did you glue the hat to your hand?" Lizzie asked with concern.

"Yes," Daniella said sheepishly.

Lizzie finally got Daniella's hand unstuck after about 3 minutes.

"Let's go wash your hands, baby," Lizzie comforted.

Lizzie squirted the Lemon Meringue Cheer Bath and Body Works soap on Daniella's small one year old hands. She held Daniella's hands and scrubbed them together under the cool running water. When Daniella's hands weren't sticky anymore, they went back to folding hats. When they were finished, they blew up balloons. Lizzie blew the air into 10 balloons, while Daniella gave her the balloon ties. Then they cut the cake, they wanted everyone to just be able to get a slice of cake without worrying about if they could use a certain knife. It was a chocolate cake with a heart and wonderland in the middle. Daniella was born in Wonderland, but after she was a couple months old, Lizzie and Daring wanted to move back to the Enchanted Forest in a medium sized cottage. Lizzie missed Wonderland, but they wanted to be far away from it incase the Evil Queen trashed it again with her toxic waste. That would not be a perfect place for a baby to grow up in. They would still take family vacations there, though.

"Mommy, Wonderland is pretty," Daniella said.

"We're going to go back their soon," Lizzie declared.

"Really!" Daniella's eyes grew very bright after Lizzie said that.

"Well, let's go get you in your birthday dress!" Lizzie cheered.

They walked into Daniella's Wonderland themed nursery room, which will still be her big girl room because she loved the Wonderland theme, and went straight for the closet. Daniella's birthday dress was red with silver sparkles all over.

"OK, let's go into the living room, the guests will be arriving soon," Lizzie instructed.

"OK, mommy," Daniella said cheerfully.

As soon as Daniella got in the living room there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy! The door's being knocked on!" Daniella informed.

"Alright," Lizzie giggled.

Daring was still getting ready, so he couldn't get the door.

"Hey, Raven, Dexter," Lizzie said.

"Auntie Raven, soon to be cousin, and Uncle Dexter!" Daniella cheered.

The next to arrive was Lizzie's mom. Then, King and Queen Charming showed up. Then, Daring emerged out of him and Lizzie's bedroom with presents.

"Alright Daniella, are you ready for presents?" Daring asked.

"Yes!" Daniella cheered.

The first present was from Lizzie and Daring. It was wrapped in blue paper with red hearts. Daniella excitedly ripped into the package with great joy and squealed with delight when she saw a crown that looked exactly like Lizzie's.

"Now I can look like mommy!" Daniella cheered.

"It's indestructible, too," Daring said.

Next was a present from Raven and Dexter. It was wrapped in puppy paper. It was a kid guitar. When you pressed a button, you could hear a certain beat.

"I love it Auntie Raven, new soon to be cousin, and Uncle Dexter!"

The next present was from Lizzie's mom. It was wrapped in paper with broken hearts on it and was very long. Daniella opened it and saw it was a staff with a heart shape on the top.

"I love it Mamaw," Daniella said sarcastically.

"Well, you have to start ruling your subjects one day!" the Queen of Hearts laughed.

The next present was from the Charming's. It was wrapped in paper with shields on it. It was a kid guitar and the second present from them was a toy kitchen set.

"I love them, Nana and Papa," Daniella cheered.

Raven and Dexter's next present from them and their unborn child was a soft blanket. It had ice skating penguins on it.

"We have one more present for you, Daniella," Lizzie said.

"What is it?" Daniella asked inquisitively.

"Your going to have a new sister or brother in about 7 months!" Lizzie and Daring said in unison.

"That is the best present ever!" Daniella cheered.

The Queen of Hearts almost fainted. She was very strict whenever she had to watch Daniella, how was she going to handle two kids?

Finally, after everyone was settled down, and Lizzie explained that they would be moving back to Wonderland when she was 5 months into her pregnancy.

They finally went to eat cake in the dining room. Once they were done eating, they went outside to launch the pink and blue balloons. Everyone got one, even the unborn babies! Their parents threw their balloon up for them. At 3:oo P.M, all of the guests had left too leave the Charming family some more time together without party drama. That was when Daniella threw her crown.

"Daniella! What are you doing?!" Daring questioned, he was really angry.

"I was seeing if it was indestructible," Daniella said innocently.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Daring said feeling ashamed.

"This was definitely the best birthday ever!" Daniella said to make Daring feel better, and it truly was.

**Author's Note: Well this was Chapter 5! Did you pick up on the hint I left? The streamers were blue and pink to go with the new baby since Daring and Lizzie wanted it to be a surprise about what gender their baby is going to be. This chapter has some of the prompt from Drama Cutie. I know I changed it up a little bit, I'm so sorry, but I promised I would do her birthday before your prompt. So very sorry I hoped you still liked it though! LizzieHeartsfan3, I just wanted to clear up why she started talking at 6 months for you, that is when I started talking. I thought it would be cute if I put something also personal to me in there. I am still taking your suggestions for new chapters! Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Band Mates

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 6**

"Daniella, we should start a band!" Daring exclaimed.

"OK, daddy, but how?" Daniella asked.

"You go get your guitars and we'll play together," Daring instructed.

Daniella raced into her room and grabbed her two guitars. The red one was for her and the blue one was for Daring.

She handed him the guitar and said, "How do you play?" She hadn't played with them since she got them.

"Well, let's see what sounds the buttons make first," Daring instructed.

Daniella pushed the first button and it made a duh duh duh na noise. She pressed the second button and it made a boom noise. The third button sounded like fireworks. Finally, the fourth button sounded like a car horn.

"What do I do with the strings?" Daniella asked.

"You pluck the strings like this," Daring said as he walked over to grab Daniella's hand that wasn't holding the guitar. He took her hand and ran it through the strings.

"That tickles, daddy," Daniella giggled. The strings tickled her fingers apparently.

"OK, are you ready to rock?!" Daring asked cheerfully.

"I guess," Daniella answered.

They played a song that was very loud and hurt both of their ears. Good thing Lizzie wasn't home, she would have freaked out. She was at the store, so that was good.

"How about we plan out what to play," Daring suggested.

"OK," Daniella responded.

They came up with a pretty good rhythm, but when they started playing, Daniella played Daring's part!

"Daniella, those are my parts," Daring offered.

"Sorry," Daniella said quietly.

"It's OK, you just strum your strings 3 times and then play the boom," Daring instructed.

"OK," Daniella responded.

That time Daring played the wrong part.

"Daddy," Daniella said in a fake authority tone.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't know what came over me," Daring said sarcastically.

"Let's rock, daddy!" Daniella instructed.

This time they played perfectly.

"We should call ourselves "Daring and the Little Rocker"," Daring suggested.

"No, "Daddy –Daughter Fun Timez"," Daniella said.

"Well, I think we should just rock, we're too good for silly names," Daring laughed.

"Your right, we're great rockers!" Daniella exclaimed.

That's when Lizzie walked in with the groceries.

"We do need a singer," Daring said slyly.

Daniella walked up to Lizzie and said, "Will you sing in our band, mommy?"

"Sure, after I put away the groceries," Lizzie promised.

That led to a night filled with karaoke and fun times.

**Author's Note: This was Chapter 6! This chapter is dedicated to Outsiders Obsessor! Thanks for reviewing and posting your suggestion. I am still taking suggestions for new chapters. I will include some of my own ideas for chapters too, so don't feel bad if I don't do your suggestion right away. Thanks for reviewing and reading!**


	7. Chapter 7:A New Pet

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 7**

"Daddy, can we get a dog?" Daniella asked sweetly.

"We most certainly can!" Daring answered.

"What are you certainly doing?" Lizzie questioned.

"Getting a puppy," Daniella blurted.

"But you play with Mr. Prickles all the time," Lizzie said.

Mr. Prickles was their pet hedgehog.

"Mr. Prickles hurts my fingers. A dog is soft, and my baby sister will love it," Daniella persuaded.

"Oh all right. You may not have a sister, though," Lizzie said.

"Yes I do, she told me!" Daniella cheered.

And with that they were off to the pet store. They walked in and went to the dog section. The first dog they saw was a full grown german shepard.

"I say we get him and name him Prince," Daring suggested.

"He's not a puppy, though, daddy," Daniella said.

"Plus, we'll be moving back to Wonderland next month, so we'll need a small puppy. Then, we'll again have to worry about size when we move back here several months later," Lizzie reminded her husband.

"Darn," Daring said feeling crushed.

The next dog was a border collie puppy. He was small and had dark brown fur with light brown highlights. He also had a big patch of fuzzy and poufy hair on his chest.

"This is the one," Daniella said in awe.

His amber eyes lit up with joy.

"OK then, let's make his tags," Lizzie said.

They went to the tag machine to type in the little puppy's information.

"What's his name going to be?" Daring asked.

"Jack," Daniella said.

"OK then," Daring said.

"Alright princess, let's go pick out food while daddy's getting Jack's tags ready," Lizzie said.

They walked over to the food selection, and picked out Kibbles 'N' Bits puppy chow.

"Can we pick a collar, now?" Daniella asked.

"Yes, baby," Lizzie responded.

Daniella ended up picking out a blue camo print collar. They tried it on little Jack and it fit just right, and his silver bone shaped tags shined beautifully.

"Let's go pick out a bed," Daring said.

Jack laid in every bed, and he seemed to like the brown one with a red checkered pattern in the inside. They then picked out some toys including a ball, rope toy, and a bone. Then, they picked out blue water and food dishes.

"So, you're getting a puppy little girl," the clerk stated.

"Yes," Daniella answered calmly.

"His name is Jack, right?" the clerk asked nicely.

"How did you know?" Daniella asked.

"Honey, you left the tags on him," Daring answered.

Then, they finally got in Daring's blue Ford truck with a new border collie puppy. Jack began licking Daniella's face with his tiny puppy tongue.

"Jack!" Daniella giggled.

"What's he doing?" Lizzie asked.

"Licking my face!" Daniella laughed in response.

Now, Daring's Ford was covered in brown dog hair. They got home and fed Jack. He immediately scarfed down every morsel. When it was time for bed, Lizzie put Jack's rope toy in his bed. This caused the puppy to jump in the bed. He then quietly gnawed on his toy. Daniella kissed the top of his furry head and said, "I love you, Jack!"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know you all wanted the new baby to be born, Raven's or Lizzie's, but I wanted to allow the Charming family to have a nice family pet. The next chapter might be about one of the babies being born! Oh No! I've said too much! Please ** **comment!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cousins

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 8**

Daniella, Lizzie, and Daring Charming were waiting in the emergency waiting room. Raven was going to have her baby soon. Daniella was the most excited of them all. She couldn't wait to have a new cousin.

"When can I meet my cousin?" Daniella innocently asked.

"Daniella, your cousin hasn't been born yet," Lizzie answered.

"Oh," Daniella responded.

5 minutes later, Daniella asked if she could see her cousin. The answer was still the same. Finally, Dexter came into the waiting room, and said the baby had been born. They had not had one baby, but they had twins: a baby boy and a baby girl. Their birthday was on October 3.

"What are their names?" Daniella asked sweetly.

"The boy's name is Henry, after my father King Henry. The girl's name is Joy because she has filled our life with it," Raven answered happily.

"What beautiful names for beautiful babies," Lizzie said.

Henry had brown hair and stormy blue eyes. He looked exactly like Dexter. Joy had brown hair and purple eyes. She looked like her mother and father.

"Congratulations, Auntie Raven and Uncle Dexter!" Daniella cheered.

"Thank you, Daniella," Raven and Dexter said in unison.

"Do you want to hold them?" Raven asked.

"Yes!" Daniella almost shouted.

Daniella picked up Joy, who was the youngest first. She almost fell over with the extra weight she was carrying. She didn't expect a baby to be so heavy. Daniella looked into Joy's purple eyes, and said, "I love you, baby Joy." She did the same with Henry, and then gently handed them back to Raven. Raven then let Lizzie and Daring hold the babies. It was a good thing the babies had been born in October because the Charming family would be moving to Wonderland in November when their own baby would be born. They would only stay there for a few months though because Lizzie just wanted their baby to be a Wonderlandian. Which is a person native to Wonderland.

Daniella was so excited that she would have cousins to play with. She knew they would love spending time with her and Jack.

**Author's Note: Well, that's Chapter 8! I hoped you loved this chapter. The next chapter will probably be about the Charming family's packing adventure. Let me tell you that will be chaotic! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9: To Wonderland!

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 9**

"Did you already get the food?" Lizzie asked her husband who was putting their luggage and necessary items in his truck.

"Yes," Daring answered. They were leaving for the wishing well today. That was a four hour drive. Once at the wishing well, you name your destination, and your there. Wonderland could not be reached by any transportation system except for the well, or when Bunny digs a whole. Bunny was on her honeymoon with Alistair though, so the well was their only way of going.

"Did you get Jack's food and water dishes?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Daring replied.

"The luggage?"

"Yes."

"Toiletries?"

"Yes."

"Then were ready to go," Lizzie said.

They were 30 minutes into their drive when Lizzie said, "Wait, we left Daniella's reflux medicine in the house."

"We'll have to go get it then," Daring said as he turned around.

She went in and got the medicine. They got back on the road and drove for 1 hour.

"Daddy, I forgot my stuffed monkey at home. I can't sleep without him," Daniella said.

"Fine, we'll go back," Daring said as he turned around again.

Lizzie went in and got her monkey.

"Did we forget anything else?" Lizzie asked. She was not looking forward to turning around again.

"Not that I know of," Daniella said.

1 hour and 30 minutes later Daring is turning around again.

"What did we forget now!?" Lizzie demanded.

"I forgot my favorite sword! There might be danger!" Daring replied.

"Daring, there are swords at the castle. Just use one of those," Lizzie said.

"No, those swords are not my own. My special hand crafted sword would be offended," Daring said.

They were 1 minute away from their destination when Daniella said, "I forgot my penguin blanket the Auntie Raven and Uncle Dexter gave me!"

"There are warm blankets there," Lizzie assured her.

"There not special though," Daniella said innocently.

Daring turned around for the last time.

"Who was in charge of the packing list anyway?" Lizzie asked.

"Me," Daring answered sheepishly.

"I told you when to check things off," Lizzie said.

"I was playing with Daniella, so I guess you were talking to the air," Daring said.

"Next time, I will take care of the list," Lizzie said.

They finally reached Wonderland with only 4 turn around stops. How many turn around trips will it take them when they leave Wonderland.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be when their baby is born! I can't wait to write that one! Review and suggest what you want to see in the comment section, please.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Newest Addition

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 10**

"She is so adorable!" Daniella cooed. Her sister had been born on January 9. She had candle flame yellow hair and blue eyes that drowned you like the ocean when you look into them. The tiny baby looked exactly like Daring.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, mommy," Daniella said. She folded her hands around her baby sister, and planted a kiss on her head where her tuft of hair was. Daniella then handed her sister to Raven. Raven set Henry and Joy into Dexter's arms. She looked into the eyes of her youngest niece which made her heart melt. She then switched off the babies with Dexter.

"What's her name?" Raven asked kindly.

"Lily Annabeth Charming," Lizzie answered.

"That's a pretty name, mommy," Daniella said.

Daring placed a small lilac colored hat on her tiny hair. On the hat was blue cursive letters that spelled out Lily. One of the nurses of the castle came in and gave Lizzie a bottle, so she could feed Lily. After she was done drinking her bottle, Lily fell asleep cradled in Lizzie's loving arms.

"I know why you got Lily a purple hat," Dexter said while a smirk came to his face.

"Why?" Daring asked.

"Lilies can be purple," Dexter said.

"I thought you were going to say because purple is a royal color," Daring said.

"Is that why?" Dexter asked.

"No, we just bought it because it was cute," Daring said as he wrapped Lily's blanket with the ducks back around her.

"Well guys, I think I'm going to go to sleep, so bye for now," Lizzie said.

Everybody walked out except for Daring. It was 10:37 P.M., so Daniella had to leave because it was way past her bedtime. Raven and Dexter went to go put the babies in the guest room's crib, while they watched a movie, to give Lizzie some time to sleep. Daring slept on the couch of the castle's make shift hospital room, so he could be closer to Lizzie and Lily.

**Author's Note: Yay! The baby was born! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! I chose Daniella's middle name after Annabeth in Percy Jackson just because I love the books and movies! Annabeth is one of my favorite characters in Percy Jackson, so her name deserved to be Lily's middle name! :)**


	11. Chapter 11:Snow Day!

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 11**

Daniella was putting on her red snow boots. It was March 5, and a big snowstorm had hit the night before. Daniella couldn't wait to play in it. She wore a thick light blue coat. Her gloves were red with blue, pink, and purple hearts on them. She also wore red ear warmers. Daniella and Daring trudged into the snow filled Enchanted Forest. Lizzie would meet them outside later because Lily was almost only 2 months old, and someone had to stay inside and watch her.

"Daddy, do you want to build a snowman?" Daniella sang how Anna did in _Frozen._

"Yes, I want to build a snowman," Daring sang along.

"Ok, let's do it," Daniella finished up the song.

They started rolling the base of the snowman. Daring started off rolling it so it could get its circular shape. Daniella insisted she could push it. When the base got really big, Daniella pressed her side up against the humongous snowball that would soon be the bottom of the snowman.

"Do you need help, my little princess?" Daring asked with a grin on his face.

"No, I've got this," Daniella said while still trying to roll the base out.

Daring came behind her and pushed it with her anyway. Daniella actually didn't seem to mind. Then they rolled out the other snowman parts. Daniella put on the coal buttons running down the snowman's chest of snow. Daring stuck in the twig arms. Then, he lifted Daniella up so she could put on the snowman's carrot nose, mouth of coal, the scarf, and hat.

"Ok Daniella, do you want to have a snowball fight?" Daring asked.

"Yes!" Daniella said. She had never had one because this was the first time she has ever witnessed snow.

"I'll show you how to make one so it's fair," Daring said as he took her hands. He took her hands and cupped snow in them. Then he padded the snow together.

"Now, let's build you a fort," Daring said. They sculpted a well-designed snow fort that wasn't too tall, so Daniella could throw over it. Daring built his, and the snowball fight had started.

Daniella threw in rapid fire mode, and 2 out of the 5 snowballs she threw hit Daring in the arm. While she sculpted more, Daring threw some at her. Daniella now had snow all over her coat. She made a break for it, and ran in front of the door. As Daring threw his snowball, Lizzie stood in the doorway holding a bundled up Lily. Lizzie's face was now covered in snow.

"I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to," Daring said.

"Daniella honey, throw me a snowball," Lizzie said while Daniella handed her a snowball. She threw it square at Daring's face, and it hit him in the jaw. Everybody laughed except for Lily because she was sleeping. With that Lizzie went inside because she knew Lily would get cold soon.

"Let's make snow angels," Daring said. Daring and Daniella got on the snow covered grass, and started waving their arms back and forth. Then, snobbish elderly in their neighborhood looked at them and scoffed.

"What are you looking at?!" Daring exclaimed.

"How weird you look," the elderly couple said harshly as they shuffled away.

"Now, we can go sledding," Daring said.

Lizzie came out in her bright red button coat and ear warmers to match with Lily in her arms. She was wearing a purple coat with blue mittens and boots. Her tiny ear warmers were light pink. They got on a red sled, and Daring and Daniella got on a blue sled. They had 3 races down the hill at the park which was across the street. Both groups each won one, but the 3rd was a tie. Then Daniella got on the blue sled with Lily in her arms. Lizzie snapped a picture. This was the best snow day ever. Then, the Charming family went inside for hot cocoa, while Lily settled for a warm bottle.

**Author's Note: I hope you loved this chapter. It was inspired by what's going on outside today with a lot of snow! I hope you enjoyed the major daddy-daughter moments!**


	12. Chapter 12:Granny Cora

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 12**

There was a loud knock on the Charming's cottage door. When Lizzie went to get the door, she was greeted by her mother.

"Granny Cora's back!" the Queen of Hearts yelled through the door. The loudness woke up Lily. Who started crying, but fell back asleep in her mom's arms.

"Mother, you didn't tell me you were coming over," Lizzie said in an irritated tone. Her mother was always barging into their house.

"I can tell you haven't cleaned lately," Cora said with disgust in her voice.

Lizzie had to admit, the house was a little messy. Toys were on the floor and the laundry was on the couch waiting to be folded. It wasn't that bad. Cora walked through the house and sat on the couch in a proper manner.

"Daniella darling, aren't you going to give your Granny Cora a hug?!" Cora yelled so wherever Daniella was she could hear her voice.

Daniella came slinking out of her bedroom. She was scared of Cora. She always yelled at Daniella even when she did nothing wrong. She quickly gave her a hug and sat on the couch.

"Lizzie, why don't you and Daring go on a date night. I'll watch the kids," the Queen of Hearts suggested.

Daniella shook her head no. The Queen of Hearts did not notice that. It was a sign, so Lizzie wouldn't accept the offer.

"Are you kicking me out of my house?!" Lizzie asked with anger in her voice.

"Yes," Cora responded.

"You can't do that," Lizzie said.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND A QUEEN!" Cora screamed.

"Ok fine. I'll be home by 8:00 P.M." Lizzie said as she walked over and gave Daniella and Lily a kiss on their heads.

Daniella mouthed, "Don't leave, mommy."

"I have to. I'll be back," Lizzie mouthed back. "Daring, we're going to dinner and a movie. My mom's going to watch the girls!"

Daring came into the room hugged and kissed the girls bye, and he walked out the door with Lizzie.

"Daniella, go clean up your toys! Make sure you put them in your room where you found them," Cora ordered.

Daniella picked her toys off the floor and walked into her room. She opened the closet door and stuffed the toys inside, and walked into the living room.

"I'm done Granny Cora," Daniella said in an innocent tone.

"Let me check behind you," Cora said as she walked into the bedroom.

She checked the closet first. Daniella was inwardly saying, "No. No. No. NO!"

At once all the toys fell on top of Cora and she was under a pile of stuffed animals. You couldn't even see her body!

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" the Queen of Hearts yelled.

Daniella frowned. Good thing Cora couldn't see her. She picked up her stuffed animals and placed them on her toy box.

"Now, put them in a neat and tidy order on you toy box. I have to see what your crying sister wants," Cora ordered as she went to check on Lily.

Daniella rearranged them on the toy box top, and went to make sure her sister was ok.

"Where does your mom keep the bottles?" the frustrated queen asked.

"In the top shelf on the…. Left side," Daniella said trying to remember.

Cora opened the shelf and found the bottles in it. She took one down and poured the milk in it. She put it in Lily's mouth. She drank all of it, but she continued crying. Then the phone rang.

"Daniella, go get that," Cora ordered.

Daniella picked up the phone, and it was Lizzie.

"Hi mommy," Daniella said into the phone.

"Hi Daniella, remind Cora to give Lily her reflux medicine. The dropper is in the drawer on the right side. The medicine is in the medicine cabinet. Tell her it's the pink bottle," Lizzie said.

"Ok mommy. Have fun. I miss you," Daniella said.

"I miss you too. Bye," Lizzie said.

Cora did as Daniella instructed her to do. Lily stopped crying.

"Thank goodness," Cora muttered. "Daniella, go take a bath. Get a towel off the couch; they have been nicely folded for you."

"You're supposed to stay in there with me," Daniella said.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"I'm only 1. I can't run water by myself. If you're not in there, I could hurt myself," Daniella explained.

"Fine," Cora said as she walked into the bathroom.

Cora started washing Daniella's hair for her. She thought it was ridiculous that she should have to help wash a 1 year olds hair. Then a line of shampoo trickled down Daniella's face and into her eye.

"It burns!" Daniella yelped.

"What burns?" Cora asked.

"My eye!" Daniella exclaimed.

Cora got some cold water and poured it into Daniella's brown eye with the flecks of amber in them that was hurting.

Finally bath time was over. Now, it was time for dinner. Cora served her two cups of pudding, and a glass of milk. Cora made herself spaghetti.

Daniella began to walk out of the room because she was done eating.

"Where are you going?" the queen asked.

"To check on Lily," Daniella said.

"I'm not done eating, so you can't leave," Cora said.

When she finally got done eating, Daniella played with Lily and rocked around in her arms.

When it was 7:30, Cora said it was time for Daniella to go to bed.

"Mommy said I could stay up until she got home though," Daniella argued.

"YOU MOM IS NOT HERE RIGHT NOW! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Cora fired back.

Daniella went to her room though, and Cora put her in her crib.

Finally, it was 8:00, and Lizzie and Daring were back.

"How were they?" Lizzie asked.

"They were great," Cora said.

"Ok, well bye mother," Lizzie said.

"Ok, bye," Cora said as she was rushed out the door.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter was inspired by Guest. I know it wasn't exactly what you had in mind, but I hope you like it anyway! **


	13. Chapter 13: Easter

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 13**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Daniella called from her crib.

Lizzie and Daring rushed into Daniella's bedroom.

"What is it, Daniella?" Lizzie asked not seeing any danger.

"It's Easter! I was trying to get you to get up!" Daniella said excitedly.

"I'll go get Lily, and we can see what the Easter Bunny left you," Lizzie said.

Then, they went into the living room and Daniella looked into her basket. She found Reese's Pieces galore, and _Frozen _on DVD.

"How did the Easter Bunny know?" Daniella asked in awe.

"The Easter Bunny has a feeling," Daring explained.

Lizzie snapped a picture of Daniella's excited face. Then she put Lily's gifts on her lap. She got 2 stuffed animals. 1 was a dog, and the other was a bear.

"Ok, girls, you need to go get dressed, so we can have an Easter egg hunt at Nana and Papa's," Daring instructed.

Lizzie got Daniella's clothes together, and helped her get into them. She would be wearing a sleeveless white dress with a pink flower on the built in belt. Then, Lizzie got Lily out of her pink onesie with a brown bunny on it, and put her into an identical dress to match Daniella's. Lizzie herself wore a white dress that was sleeveless. They got into Daring's blue Ford truck and drove to his parent's castle. Even Jack got to come. The castle was a bright gray with white daisies entwined with ivy running down the sides. Everyone went in, and exchanged hugs.

"Here is a list of eggs that the girls have to find. There is candy or toys in each egg," Queen Charming explained.

"Daring, you can help Daniella and I'll help Lily," Lizzie suggested.

"First one done wins," Daring said.

"You're so on," Lizzie said as a grin came across her face.

"Come on Daniella, we have to beat your mom. Oh, and Lizzie Jack is helping us," Daring said as he smirked.

"Fine," Lizzie said.

"With that the egg hunt is on!" King Charming announced.

Daring and Daniella started looking in the garden behind the castle.

"Daddy! I think I found one!" Daniella said as she picked up a blue egg with white bunnies dancing on it.

"You sure did, pumpkin," Daring said as he scratched it off the list.

Meanwhile, Lizzie had found 3 of her 10 eggs. She found the yellow, striped, and red eggs. Then she ran into one of Daring and Daniella's eggs. She picked it up and moved it under a large bush.

"They'll never know I moved it," Lizzie said with a smirk on her face.

Now, Daring and Daniella were up to 7.

Then, Lizzie yelled, "Finished!"

Queen Charming came to check and she had indeed found all of the eggs.

"We have a winning pair!" the queen announced.

"I told you that I'd win," Lizzie said as she planted a kiss on Daring's lips.

"Come on mommy, help us find the other eggs," Daniella said with her pleading eyes.

"Ok," Lizzie agreed as she walked along the palace grounds with them.

Jack sniffed out the rest of the eggs. Daniella gave him a treat and a pat on the head. They walked in and opened the eggs which to her delight were filled with candy and Littlest Pet Shop toys. Daniella gave King and Queen Charming a hug, and then they walked down to the dining hall for an Easter meal as a family.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A little Lizzie and Daring rivalry, what's not to love? ****J**


	14. Chapter 14: Daring's Birthday

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 14**

Lizzie got out of the bed, and woke up Daniella.

"It's Daddy's birthday; do you want to help me make breakfast?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes!" Daniella almost shouted.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, you don't want to be too loud," Lizzie said with a grin on her face.

Daniella responded with a finger to her lips. They tip- toed into the kitchen because Daniella thought that was the most reasonable way to move. Once they got to the kitchen, Lizzie got out the pancake batter box.

"Daniella, do you want to stir the batter?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, Mommy!" Daniella answered with enthusiasm.

Lizzie added in the ingredients and Daniella started stirring, when she was done there was flour on her nose.

"Well, how'd that get there?" Lizzie asked with a grin on her face.

"What?" Daniella asked.

"There's flour on your nose!" Lizzie laughed as she wiped the batter of Daniella's nose.

"Oops," Daniella said with a smirk on her face.

Then, Lizzie started cooking the pancakes. Jack started to lick Daniella's ankles.

"Jack, stop," Daniella giggled.

"Honey, there's flour on your ankles too," Lizzie smirked.

"Ok. Please continue Jack," Daniella laughed.

When the pancakes were done, Lizzie added cinnamon to the top of each mixed berry pancake. Then, she threw some sausages on the plate, and they both headed to the bedroom. While Daniella was holding the platter, the sausages fell off the plate.

"Sorry," Daniella said.

They went back into the kitchen and fixed more sausage. They got to the bedroom with no more spills. Lizzie picked up Lily, and Daniella and Lizzie yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!"

Daring thanked them for the card and breakfast, which he ate very quickly. Then, they went to The Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, for a mad birthday party.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Daring's birthday is April 30, in my story anyway. Please review what you thought in the comment section. ****J**


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween

"All right Daniella, your web blasters are in place," Daring said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Daniella said.

Today was Halloween! Daniella was dressed up as Spider Girl. Daring had dressed up like Superman. Dexter and Daring were going to take Daniella trick - or - treating. I wonder what Dexter is going to dress up as.

"When is Uncle Dexter coming over?" Daniella asked Lizzie.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, darling," Lizzie answered.

"Ok," Daniella said.

Five minutes later, Dexter, Raven, Joy, and Henry had arrived at the Charming's cottage. Dexter had dressed up like Darth Vadar. Raven dressed Joy and Henry up as bumble bees.

"Hey my little trooper, are you ready to go trick - or - treating?" Dexter questioned.

"Yes!" Daniella answered.

Daniella rushed over to kiss Joy, Henry, Raven, Lily, and Lizzie bye.

"Lily looks super cute in her pumpkin costume," was the last thing Daniella, Dexter, and Daring heard as they walked out the door.

They walked up to the first door. Daniella knocked on the hard oak door. An elderly couple walked out.

"Trick - or - treat!" Daniella said.

The elderly couple stared them over.

"What are you looking at?" Daring asked.

"How weird you look!" the elderly couple responded.

"Oh, you're the snobby elderly from the park, when it snowed!Daring exclaimed, "Daniella, let's go."

The trio continued walking,and finally ended up at Briar's mansion. Daniella knocked on the door.

Briar opened the door and said, "Hey, Daniella! How ya doin'?"

"I'm great Briar." Daniella answered.

"How's your trick - or - treating going?" Briar asked.

"Good," Daniella answered.

"I wish I could get my kids out of the house. There stressing about having a perfect costume," Briar said while rolling her eyes, referring to her 6 kids.

Briar had married Hopper a while back. They were living happily with 6 kids. Ricardo is the oldest, he's 7. Then, is Gabriella. Gabriella is 5. Then Michael and Rose are twins, and are both 3. Jacob is 2. Jennifer is 3 months old, and is staying home for Halloween. Ricardo, Gabriella, Michael, and Jacob look exactly like Briar. Rose and Jennifer look mostly like Hopper, but Jennifer has Briar's brown eyes.

"Ok, then. Well, I hope they have fun when they get out of the house," Dexter said.

"Jennifer looks cute," Daniella said referring to the sleeping baby that was dressed up like a ghost in Briar's arms.

"Thanks, and here's your Reece's Pieces, Daniella," Briar said.

"Thanks!" Daniella said as she skipped off.

The trio continued around the block, and then went back to the Charming's cottage.

"Hey guys," Lizzie and Raven said as the trio came through the door.

"Do you want to show Mommy your loot?" Daring suggestively asked

"Yes!" Daniella cheered.

Daniella walked over to Lizzie and emptied the candy sack's content on her lap.

"You got some pretty good stuff here!" Lizzie said, "You should go put it in the candy bowl, on the kitchen table."

The now 2 year old put the candy in the bucket. The family then watched the Halloween Sponge Bob episode.

Raven, Dexter, Joy, and Henry left after the special was over.

The one year olds both chorused, "Bye!"

Then they went back home. Lizzie, Daring, and Daniella watched the Halloween Charlie Brown.

"Happy Halloween!" Daniella cheered as the movie started.

**Author's Note: I am so super sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've had a busy summer, and I was working on other stories. Plus, I was on writer's block. I hope you forgive me! Please review! I am still taking suggestions! Those are very helpful when I'm on writer's block. Please don't leave a suggestion for there first vacation though. When Lily turns 2, they'll go somewhere. I have chosen the destination, but I do not wish to reveal that now. Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Daddy, I'm Scared

There was a lightning flash reflected through the Charmings' cottage window. The sudden burst of light was followed by a clap of thunder. Then, you could hear the steady beats of the rain hitting the tiled roof. The power flickered at first, then it cut out. The only light to be seen was the lightning that left eerie shadows on the walls.

"Daddy! Daddy! We're scared!" Daniella and Lily screamed.

"I'm coming girls!" Daring called out into the darkness.

He rushed into the kitchen, and searched through the drawers frantically trying to get a flashlight. He picked up the first one. He clicked the On button. It was dead. Daring ran his hands through the drawer again, and found a working flashlight. He ran into Daniella's room where she and Lily were playing. He scanned the flashlight across the room, until he found Daniella and Lily curled up with the covers over there heads on Daniella's bed.

"Ahhh!" Daniella and Lily screamed, only seeing a dark shadow, and not their father.

"Well, I've never gotten that reaction from a girl before," Daring smirked.

"Oh, it's just you, Daddy! We thought it was the Tickle Monster!" Daniella exclaimed.

"Oh, well it's just me," Daring said as Daniella and Lily ran up and hugged his legs.

"I'm scared, Daddy," Lily innocently said.

"Well, Daddy's here now. I'm going to light some candles and find some working flashlights. Will you girls be OK with out me if I leave the flashlight with you two?" Daring said.

"No, Daddy! We want to come with you," Lily and Daniella said in unison.

"Ok, come on," Daring said as he picked up his two little girls that were still clinging onto his legs.

The threesom walked into the kitchen. Daring found two more flashlights that worked, so each of the girls would have one. He found enough candles for 5 out of the 6 rooms in the house. He figured the laundry room didn't need a candle. They went into each of the rooms, and Daring lit all of the candles. He walked the girls back into Daniella's room, and they sat on the floor.

"Are you girls still scared? Daring asked kindly.

"Yes," Daniella and Lily answered in unison.

"Well, I know what to do. I used to do this with Uncle Dexter and Aunt Darling when they got scared of thunderstorms," Daring said.

"What did you do, Daddy?" Lily asked as her little head peeped out from under Daniella's penguin blanket.

"Well, we made pillowforts that the Tickle Monster couldn't get into," Daring explained.

"Oh," Lily said as she nodded.

"So, let's go round up all of the pillows in the house," Daring suggested.

"Ok!" Daniella and Lily cheered.

Daring and the girls went to get all of the pillows that were in the house. They went back into Daniella's room and they started building the fort. Surprisingly, it was big enough for Daring to fit in it.

"Are you girls getting hungry?" Daring asked.

"Yeah, food sounds good," Daniella said.

"Ok, I'll be back," Daring said as he went into the kitchen.

He came back with graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate.

"We are going to have s'morse since the oven and microwave and that refrigerated stuff isn't working," Daring explained.

He got a graham cracker, and then put a piece of chocolate and a marshmallow on top of it. He then put a second graham cracker on the top.

"Now, you have a s'more," Daring said gesturing towards the the treat in his hand.

"Wow," the girls said with awe.

"Ok, you can both have two," Daring said.

"Ok," Daniella and Lily said.

Daring helped the girls make their treats.

"These are so good!" Daniella said.

"Same here," Lily said.

"I told you you'd like it," Daring said.

"No you didn't," Lily giggled.

"Well, I knew you would though," Daring said.

Then, his phone went off.

"Hey, Lizzie,"Daring said into the phone.

"Hey. Are the girls ok? I heard there was a nasty storm going on over where you are," Lizzie said.

"Yeah the girls are fine. They were scared, but I fixed them right up. How's that meeting in Wonderland going?" Daring rambled.

"Boring. My mother driving me madder than I already am! I'm happy though that the girls are fine, though. You know, you really are a great dad," Lizzie informed.

"I know," Daring chuckled.

"So, let me talk to the girls," Lizzie ordered.

"Ok, love ya," Daring said.

"Love you too, bye," Lizzie said.

"Bye," Daring responded he gave the phone to the girls.

"Hi, Mommy!" Daniella and Lily said excitedly.

"Hi, girls! Did you have a good dinner?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, we had s'mores," Lily innocently answered.

"Daniella, darling, can you give the phone to Daddy for me?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure," Daniella said.

"YOU GAVE THEM WHAT?" Lizzie shouted into the phone.

"Umm. S'mores?" Daring muttered.

"What? I didn't hear you," Lizzie said.

"S'mores," Daring muttered again.

"You got one last chance, Charming," Lizzie said through gritted teeth.

"I gave the kids s'mores. But, before you get mad, the oven, microwave, and refrigerator isn't working because the power's out," Daring explained.

"Oh, all right," Lizzie said as the anger left her voice.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Daring asked.

"On one condition," Lizzie said.

"I'll do it," Daring said.

"You have to rub my feet when I get back. They are killing me in these stupid way too tight shoes!" Lizzie informed.

"Ok, that's fine," Daring said as he hung up the phone.

"Daddy, can we have a story?" Lily asked.

"Sure my little angel," Daring said as he looked into Lily's eyes that drowned him like the ocean.

He picked out Rapunzel off the bookshelf.

"Once upon a time..." Daring said.

In the middle of the story, Daniella and Lily fell asleep. Right before the end of the story Daring was asleep. He couldn't stand singing "Flower gleam and glow" any more.

When Lizzie returned home, she found Daring, Lily, and Daniella passed out in the pillowfort. She snapped a picture on her phone, and kissed each of their heads.

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I totally loved writing this chapter. I know that it has taken me a long time again to update. My homework load has doubled, and I just haven't had time. I just read a PM that I had, so I decided to update. So, I hope you liked it, and please review! ;) ;) ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: First Zoo Adventure

**Chapter 17**

"Did you pack the picnic basket?" Lizzie asked her husband from the front door.

"Yes, it's in the car," Daring responded to his wife from the driveway.

"Did you actually remember to put food and drinks in it?" Lizzie teased.

"Yes, honey. I'm not that stupid," Daring responded, blowing a piece of his blonde hair out of his face.

"Did you get a blanket to sit on?" Lizzie asked.

"For the third time in a row, the answer is still yes," Daring sarcastically answered.

"Well, I wouldn't have to keep asking you if you packed everything properly if you hadn't had to turn around for your sword when we were going to Wonderland!" Lizzie shouted through the door.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Daring sheepishly asked.

"Yes, I did, Charming," Lizzie said as she walked out the door. She picked up the blanket from Daring's hands and wrapped it around his neck. Lizzie leaned in, and all of a sudden, they were kissing in their driveway.

That's when Daniella and Lily decided to walk down the front steps of the house and into the driveway. They tip-toed up to their kissing parents. Then, Daniella and Lily exchanged disgusted looks.

"Eww! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Daniella and Lily sing-songed.

"You won't mind much when you're older," Lizzie said as she quickly put the blanket back into the truck.

Daniella and Lily exchanged looks that said 'like that'll ever happen' written all over it. The Charming family then got in the truck, and began driving to the zoo. This would be Daniella and Lily's first zoo trip. During the car trip, Daniella and Lily were both twirling their shoulder length hair while watching The Backyardigans on the car's TV screen.

Meanwhile, at Dexter and Raven's house, Raven was trying to get everyone to get in the car so that they could meet Daring and Lizzie at the zoo.

"Dexter! Would you please get off of the computer! You have been playing Farm Ville 2: Country Escape for the past three hours!" Raven yelled from the living room.

"All right, I'm signing off my love," Dexter said, raising his voice a little so Raven could hear him.

Then, the twins ran away from the living room and into their room, so that they could play with their toys.

"Joy and Henry would you please come back in here! Just because Daddy's slow doesn't mean you need to be too!" Raven called into the twins' bedroom.

"Sorry, Mommy," Joy and Henry chorused.

"Dexter, are you coming?!" Raven shouted again.

"Yes, dear. The computer has 69 updates to do, so I'm waiting until they're done," Dexter called into the living room.

"Just leave the computer on to do the updates! You know they take like two hours to do!" Raven said frustrated.

Dexter finally came into the living room, and they finally got into the car. They still were going to arrive fifteen minutes late because of Dexter's computer game obsession.

"Hey, where have you all been?" Lizzie asked when Raven, Dexter, and the twins pulled up beside their car.

"Dexter was playing on the computer, Joy and Henry were running around the house, and traffic was backed up like crazy!" Raven rambled on.

"Oh, we understand," Daring answered for Lizzie.

"Well, can I help get any of the stuff out of the truck?" Dexter asked.

"Sure, Dexter," Daring smirked.

Daring ended up pawning off all of the stuff on Dexter.

"I didn't think I was a pack mule the last time I looked in the mirror the last time I looked," Dexter joked.

Daring just laughed. They then began to walk through the park. They saw pegasi which were Daniella's favorite. They also saw dragons which were Lily's favorite. Daring just knew Lily would end up turning into him since they both loved dragons, and they looked alike. They also saw the snake house which was Henry's favorite. He became entranced with the movements of the black mamba and the green python. They then went to go see the tigers. That's when all of the kids except for Joy got scared.

"Ahh! What is that?!" Henry asked while he hid behind Raven and Dexter's legs.

"Baby, it's a tiger," Raven said.

"Yeah, it's Mommy's favorite animal," Dexter said.

"Well it's scary," Lily said.

"It's not scary Lily," Lizzie and Daring assured her.

"Yes it is Mommy," Daniella said.

"I love them. I think they are beautiful," Joy said sounding beautiful out like be-you-tea-full.

"That's Mommy's girl," Raven said high fiving her two year old daughter.

"Well, I think we should eat lunch now," Lizzie suggested.

"YAY!" all four of the kids shouted.

The group of eight walked to the picnic clearing area of the zoo. They began to put down the blanket, which kept flapping in the windy air. Lizzie, Daring, Dexter, and Raven had to sit on the four corners of the blanket, so it wouldn't blow away in the wind. Raven passed out all of the food that Lizzie had packed for the eight of them.

"Ok, everyone, I have big news," Raven said after taking a bite into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Ooh, do spill the beans," Daring said inching forward to hear better.

"Ok everyone, I'm pregnant!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Lizzie congratulated.

"I'm going to be a cousin again!" Daniella exclaimed with joy.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Joy cheered.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" Henry joyfully said.

"Yes, you're going to be a big brother and big sister," Raven said motioning towards Joy and Henry, "and you two are going to be the baby's cousins." She said motioning towards Lily and Daniella.

"Are you just having one baby, or are you having twins again?" Daring asked.

"Oh, we're just having one, but I have my second doctor's appointment in 30 minutes, so we'll have to cut our zoo adventure short," Raven explained.

"Well, I have big news too, but before you think so, we are NOT having another baby," Lizzie joked.

"What's your news?" Raven asked chuckling at Lizzie's joke.

"Well, we are going to be opening a bakery a month from now!" Lizzie announced.

"That sounds wonderful!" Raven said licking her lips.

"I know! It's going to be called 'Charming Delights'," Lizzie explained.

"Just thinking about it makes my mouth water," Dexter said.

"Ooh, maybe it could be a family business and we could come work there if you'd have us," Raven suggested.

"I was actually just about to ask you if you would want to work there," Lizzie laughed.

"Well, today was fun, but we have got to get to my doctor's appointment," Raven smiled.

With that, they gave kisses and hugs and left the zoo. That left Daring to clean up all of the stuff they brought to the zoo. That made Lizzie laugh, but it made Daring mad. Then, the Charming family got into Daring's truck, and their first zoo adventure came to an end.

**Author's Note: Hi again dear readers! Thank you for hanging on this long. I really do appreciate all of the continued support from you guys. Today is my birthday, and I got a laptop, so I decided to post a new chapter. Now, I don't have to type on my Kindle Fire! This chapter is dedicated to FanFictionisLife! Thanks for reviewing, and I also watch Once Upon A Time, can't wait for tonight's episode! By the way, I like Charming when he's not with Snow. Snow makes me nauseous. ;) ;) ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Nursery Painting

**Chapter 18**

"All right everybody, it's time to get ready to go to Aunt Raven and Uncle Dexter's house," Lizzie informed her two daughters and husband.

"All right, honey, I'm coming," Daring said as he swooped his brush through his already perfect blonde hair one more time.

Soon, Daniella and Lily walked into the room wearing matching t-shirts that were green, and said "Otter Love One Another" with two sister otters hugging each other. They looked adorable! Daniella had her blonde and red hair tied back in a tiny ponytail, since she only had shoulder length hair. She also had on a pair of jean shorts. Lily was wearing the same exact thing. However, she had her candle flame blonde hair styled in two cute little pigtails.

Soon enough, Daring appeared and the family jumped into his blue truck. Since Raven and Dexter's house was only ten minutes away, the girls decided not to watch The Backyardigans again. Instead, they listened to the radio instead. Once they got there, Raven and Dexter, with the twins hot on their tails, rushed out the door and greeted them.

"Hi, Aunt Raven!" Lily and Daniella squealed.

"Hi girls!" Raven said giving her nieces each a kiss.

"Hi, new cousin!" Daniella and Lily greeted, kissing Raven's stomach.

"Hello, girls," Dexter said in a fake baby voice.

"It spoke to me!" Lily gasped.

"Yes, it did," Raven said going along with it.

"Yay!" Lily cheered.

"Well, I think we should go ahead and start painting the nursery, since I got paint at the store yesterday," Raven suggested.

The Charmings walked into the nursery. There were four buckets of paint sitting on the floor: 2 green and 2 purple. Raven and Dexter planned to do a green and purple striped room, and shy away from pinks and blues, since they didn't know the gender of the baby. Raven had purposely gotten 2 buckets of each color since the nursery was kind of large, and it would probably take 2 buckets of paint to paint the entire room.

"How did you decide on these colors?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I've actually been craving sherbet, since I've been pregnant with this little bundle of happiness, and these were the colors of the sherbet Dexter has been getting me," Raven explained.

"That makes since," Lizzie said.

"Well, ok everyone here's a brush," Dexter said as he passed out the paint brushes to everyone.

"Are you really sure the kids should be painting? They could accidentally get some on their clothes, or in their mouths," Lizzie worried.

"They'll be fine honey," Daring assured his true love.

"I'm not so sure," Lizzie said, doubting Daring's words.

"I'll tell you what Lizzie, we can just help them paint, so they don't get any in their mouths, or on their clothes," Raven reasoned.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Lizzie laughed.

So, Lizzie held Daniella's hand to help her paint. Daring held Lily's hand. Raven held Joy's hand, and Dexter held Henry's hand. Lizzie, Daniella, Raven, and Joy painted the purple stripes. That left Daring, Lily, Dexter, and Henry painting the green stripes. Everything was going calmly, until Lizzie accidentally got distracted and started to paint Daring's face purple with her paint brush!

"Uh, Lizzie, don't mean to be rude but, COULD YOU PLEASE STOP PAINTING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE PURPLE!" Daring shrieked.

"Oh, sorry," Lizzie laughed.

Daring responded by painting a patch of Lizzie's leg green.

"DARING ALEXANDER CHARMING!" Lizzie yelled.

"Your middle name is Alexander?" Raven asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Daring said sheepishly as he leaned over and painted Raven's forearm with his paint brush.

"You guys better stop, you'll end up with paint all over you, and it won't come off," Dexter attempted to reason with his family.

"Oh, Dexter, don't ruin all the fun," Raven said as she painted the tip of Dexter's nose purple.

"This is war now," Dexter smirked.

"Oh. No, let's run while we can," Joy suggested.

"Not a bad idea, sis," Henry complimented.

"You've got to learn that all of my ideas are good ones, little brother," Joy laughed as they rushed out of the nursery and into the safety of Dexter and Raven's bedroom.

"Are you sure we're safe in here?" Daniella asked.

"Of course. We always hide here during hide and seek, but Mommy and Daddy never find us," Henry replied.

"Oh, ok," Daniella commented.

Meanwhile, in the nursery.

Paint was everywhere. It was on the blanket that was covering the floor. It formed polka dots on the perfectly painted stripes. Most of all though, it was on Lizzie, Daring, Raven, and Dexter. Lizzie had green streaks all over her hands and arms, and that one patch on her leg. Daring had a now purple dimple, a drop of paint on his jeans, and patches of paint on his arms. Raven had green paint streaks on her arms, hands, the bottom of her shirt, and her toes. Dexter had purple paint on his shoes, pants, and hands. Then, everyone noticed that the kids were gone.

"Where did the kids go?" Lizzie frantically asked.

"There probably in our room," Raven said.

Everyone went into Raven and Dexter's bedroom.

"Ah! Monsters!" all of the kids shrieked.

The, the kids hid under the covers.

"We're not monsters, we're just covered in paint!" Lizzie laughed.

"Oh, few it's just Mommy!" Daniella said, no longer scared.

"Let's play Heroes and Monsters!" Henry suggested, pulling his Nerf gun out from the covers.

"Yay!" all of the kids shouted, each taking a Nerf weapon.

"Oh no!" the adults playfully groaned.

Then, the house turned into chaos with running kids and adults, Nerf guns a blazing.

**Author's Note: This chapter was for obsessivedizzieshipper! She suggested that I do a nursery chapter, so here it is! I hope this is what you meant, my friend! I thought I would add a little paint war into an otherwise 'serious' chapter. Let's face it though readers, when are my chapters ever serious? Except for Chapter 1. I thought I did pretty well with this chapter. I really got in a Baby Steps updating mood. Please check out my newest story "Baby It's Cold Outside," a winter themed Daring X Lizzie story! Remember, remember to place a review in the comment section. Also, all reviews are definitely appreciated! I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving yesterday! All right, until Chapter 19, my dear readers! (It's almost at the 20 chapters mark! Yay!) **


	19. Chapter 19: Drama at the Cinema

**Chapter 19**

"Girls, how would you feel about going to the movie theater to see 'The Good Dinosaur'?" Daring asked his two beautiful daughters.

"Yay! I've been waiting for this movie for my whole life!" Daniella squealed.

"Daniella, it hasn't been out for your whole life," Lizzie joked.

"I know!" Daniella smirked.

"I guess that's a yes for Daniella then," Daring assumed, "Do you want to see it Lily?"

"Is it scary?" Lily asked.

"No, baby, it's not scary," Lizzie assured her daughter.

"Are you sure?" Lily questioned, having some doubts.

"Yes I'm sure," Lizzie said, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Besides, you'll have your brave, dashing, Daring father to protect you if you get scared," Daring explained.

"Of course you had to make that pun, of course you did. What's up with puns these days?" Lizzie wondered, stifling a chuckle at Daring's self-centered pun.

"Well, let's get going," Daring suggested as he walked out the front door.

They all got into Daring's truck. They began to drive into town. They passed Ashlynn's shoe shop, and they waved at Ashlynn. They continued to drive into town and finally reached the movie theater.

"We need 4 tickets to "The Good Dinosaur," 2 adults and 2 children," Daring told the ticket master.

"Aren't you a little old to be seeing this movie?" the ticket master rudely asked.

"No, I am not. I would not be seeing this movie if it weren't for my 2 daughters!" Daring explained.

"Whatever, at least I'm making money," the ticket master said as she gave them the tickets as Daring paid.

"I'm so excited!" Daniella cheered as they sat down, "Wait we're not in the middle, circle back."

Everyone sighed, but they did as princess Daniella decreed.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go get some popcorn and a drink," Daring informed.

"Ok, get a coke," Lizzie instructed her husband.

"Why do you care what I get myself?" Daring asked.

"I thought that we would share, but whatever, be that way," Lizzie huffed.

"Ok, I will," Daring laughed as he gave his wife a kiss, and left.

Daring came back about 5 minutes later with his popcorn and coke.

"Daddy, can I have some popcorn?" Daniella asked sweetly.

"No, darling, Daddy's eating it," Daring answered.

"Can I have some popcorn, Daddy?" Lily asked making puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm hungry, and I bought it for myself," Daring explained.

"Mommy! We want popcorn, we want popcorn!" Daniella and Lily said kind of angrily, since Daring wouldn't give them any.

"Fine, I will go get you some. Daring, give me some money," Lizzie said.

Daring gave Lizzie some money, and continued to stuff his face with popcorn. Lizzie walked passed the row, while stepping on some of the losers' feet that were sitting down. She walked back to the concession stand. She looked at what they had. Lizzie decided to get a medium popcorn, 1 Coca-Cola, and 2 Sprites.

"That'll be $24.32," the concession guy said.

"Movie theater food is so expensive. I mean come on, a full meal for 4 at McDonalds is cheaper than this," Lizzie said as she paid the concession man.

"I thought you would never give me my money," the concession guy said as he rolled his eyes.

Lizzie just walked back into the theater. She climbed back up the stairs. She walked into the center row. Lizzie finally sat back down and gave Daniella and Lizzie their popcorn.

"What took you so long Mommy? You missed 20 minutes of the movie!" Daniella said.

"There was a long line, but at least I managed to get your food," Lizzie said.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom," Lily informed her mother.

"Can you hold it in until the end of the movie?" Lizzie asked her youngest daughter.

"No!" Lily shouted.

"That seems both Daniella and Lily's favorite word at this age," Lizzie mumbled under her breath, "Ok, Lily, let's go."

Lizzie began to walk Lily to the bathroom. The shuffled down the row. Then, they climbed down the stairs, and entered the bathroom. Lily stayed in there for about 20 minutes,

"Lily, are you coming out?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, Mommy, I will now," Lily informed her mother.

"Are you avoiding something?" Lizzie asked her youngest daughter, knowing that something was bothering her daughter.

"Why would you think that?" Lily asked with a nervous laugh.

"Because, no one spends that ungodly amount of time in the bathroom," Lizzie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lily chuckled.

"So, what's bothering you?" Lizzie asked.

"The dinosaurs are scary!" Lily revealed.

"Well, you can just close your eyes for the scary parts," Lizzie suggested.

"Ok, I'm ready to go back," Lily said.

Lizzie helped Lily wash her hands, and then they went back into the theater. However, when they came back, the picture was out on the screen!

"What happened?" Lizzie wondered.

"They said that they were having a toilet problem, and supposedly the screens are connected to the toilet," Daring explained.

"How long is it going to take for them to fix it?" Lizzie asked.

"They said it will probably take an hour for them to fix," Daring said.

"Well, we're going to go get a refund," Lizzie said as she grabbed Lily and Daniella's hands and helped them down the stairs.

Daring followed close behind.

"Excuse me, but we need a refund," Lizzie told the ticket master.

"Why? Did you realize the movie was too kiddie for you?" the ticket master sneered.

"No, the picture cut out, and I didn't see any of the movie, and I expect a full refund!" Lizzie demanded.

"Fine," the ticket master said as she handed Lizzie back their money.

The Charming family got back into the truck.

"So, did everyone enjoy the parts of the movie that they got to see?" Daring asked.

"Uh… NO! I had to walk back in forth getting popcorn, since you were hogging it all," Lizzie looked at Daring, "And I had to take Lily to the bathroom, and the picture cut out as soon as I got back in time to see any of it! I didn't see one little stinking part of the movie!"

"Calm down, we'll go see it next week, and hopefully they won't be having any technical issues," Daring reasoned.

"You promise you won't hog all of the popcorn?" Lizzie asked with a puppy dog face.

"I promise," Daring said as he planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Do you promise not to go to the bathroom for 20 minutes?" Lizzie directed towards Lily.

"I promise," Lily said.

And with that, Lizzie was happy.

**Author's Note: Hi again, readers! I actually updated in a slightly quick manner! Shocker! I kid, I kid. This chapter was inspired by obsessivedizzieshipper! She sent me this idea through PM, and I thought that I should include it, because it kind of made me laugh. I hope it made you laugh, because I sure enjoyed writing this chapter. When the screen cut out, and they said it was connected to the toilets, that actually happened to me. I went to see Pitch Perfect 2, and then the screen cut out because it was connected to the toilets. How stupid! By the way, I have not seen "The Good Dinosaur" yet, but I intend to rent it when it comes out on DVD. Well, if you like my style of writing and Lizzie and Daring as a couple, check out my story "Baby It's Cold Outside." If you like Raven and Dexter as a couple, I have a story called "Let It Snow, Let It** **Snow, Let It Snow" just for you! Remember, all reviews are appreciated, so leave one in the comment section! Just one more chapter until Chapter 20! Yay! Just 19 more reviews until we reach 100! YAY! Please review with that in mind. **


	20. Chapter 20: A Royal Sleepover

**Chapter 20**

The phone in the Charming house hold began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Daring made known, "Hello."

"Hey, son! We were wondering if you would like to drop the girls off to have a sleepover at the palace," King Charming spoke into the phone to tell Daring.

"Well, I'd have to check with Lizzie first, I don't make decisions without her permission, she gets mad when I do that," Daring whispered.

"Oh, ok, son. You talk it over with Lizzie, and you call me back, and tell me what she says," King Charming instructed.

"Ok, Dad, call you in probably 10 minutes," Daring replied, with that he hung up.

Daring put the phone back in its cradle. He walked into Lizzie and his bedroom. Daring found Lizzie there putting away the clothes that she just washed. He tapped her on the shoulder. Lizzie turned around.

"Who was that on the phone, darling?" Lizzie wondered.

"Oh, it was my father. He wanted the girls to spend the night with him," Daring revealed.

"What did you tell him?" Lizzie questioned.

"I told him that I needed to consult with you because Lizzie knows best," Daring responded.

"You know I do," Lizzie said as she gave her husband a kiss on his ever so perfect lips.

"Well, obviously. I told him I would call him with an answer in 10 minutes," Daring explained.

"I don't know Daring, your parents can sometimes act like a bunch of airheads," Lizzie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Wait what?" Daring said, kind of offended.

"I kid. You did say they gave you scissors to cut Dexter's hair when you were only 5," Lizzie reasoned.

"Oh, come on. Please! Won't you let the girls go?" Daring pleaded.

"Now, you're sounding like the girls; they're always saying 'Please Mommy!' Why do you care if they go or not?" Lizzie said.

"Well, I want to spend some alone time with you, and that can be accomplished if the girls go over to my parents' for tonight. It's a win win situation, the girls get to spend time with their favorite grandparents, and I get to spend time with my favorite girl in the universe," Daring persuaded.

"You're really good at persuading me. Plus, spending some alone time with you doesn't seem like a bad idea," Lizzie reasoned.

Daring and Lizzie kissed for a while. Daring broke it off finally.

"So, can they go?" Daring asked.

"Oh, what the heck, why not?" Lizzie answered.

"Ok, I'll go call my old man, and tell them that they can stay over. If I were you, I would start packing their bags," Daring said as he gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek, and ran to the phone.

"Hey Pops," Daring said after he dialed the phone number.

"Hi my oldest son. Do you have my answer?" King Charming asked.

"Yeah. Lizzie said yes they can stay over, because as we know Lizzie knows best," Daring laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you and the girls soon," King Charming said.

"Alright, bye Pops," Daring said as he hung up the phone.

"Mommy? Do we have to go?" Daniella and Lily whined.

"Yes, you do," Daring answered.

"They were talking to me Charming. Yes, kids, Nana and Papa really want to see you," Lizzie said.

"You're as much of a Charming as I am. I mean you did marry me, and become a Charming," Daring reminded.

"I know that. And I'm glad I did," Lizzie said as she pulled Daring in for a kiss.

"Eww! Mommy and Daddy are kissing! Alright, we'll go!" Daniella and Lily insisted.

"That's what I thought. Now, I have your bags, so let's get in the car," Lizzie instructed.

"Ok, Mommy," Daniella and Lily said as they piled into the car.

Daring, Lizzie, Lily, and Daniella finally reached the beautiful palace. They entered the palace. King and Queen Charming were sitting there waiting for them.

"Hello, my glorious son," Queen Charming said as she wrapped her oldest son into a warm embrace.

"Hello, Mother," Daring said as he returned the hug.

"My beautiful daughter-in-law! How have you been?" King Charming exclaimed as he kissed Lizzie's hand.

"I've been good," Lizzie replied.

"Wonderful! My beautiful grandchildren! Let me look at you!" King Charming cheered, referring to Daniella and Lily, who were hiding behind Lizzie's legs.

"Go on, kids," Daring said, nudging Lily and Daniella out from behind Lizzie's legs.

"Oh, they're even more beautiful than they were on Easter!" Queen Charming said, as the girls blushed a light pink.

"All right, well we'll pick you up tomorrow at 9am sharp," Lizzie reminded.

"Ok, Mommy, we'll miss you!" Daniella and Lily said as they hugged their mommy and daddy goodbye.

"We'll miss you too," Lizzie said for both her and Daring.

Then, Lizzie and Daring left the palace to enjoy an evening alone.

"Why don't we just put your stuff in your room, shall we?" King Charming said offering Lily and Daniella his arm.

"Ok," Daniella and Lily agreed.

King and Queen Charming began to climb up the stairs with Daniella and Lily. They walked to the third floor, and stopped at the end of the hall. Then, they took a left. This was going to be Daniella and Lily's room for the stay. It was beautiful. It had two beds with soft blankets. It was also filled with gorgeous paintings.

"Ok, why don't we take you girls on a tour of the castle?" King Charming suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like great fun," Daniella and Lily said sarcastically.

Lily made a gagging face behind the King and Queen's backs.

"Why don't we start downstairs first? How about it Lillian?" King Charming directed towards his queen.

"Yes, Harold, that sounds fabulous," Lillian replied.

"I so love it when we agree," Harold aka King Charming said.

"I do too," Lillian aka Queen Charming replied.

Then, they kissed.

"Ick, and we thought that we could get away from Mommy and Daddy doing this, but it's worse to see old people kissing," Daniella mumbled to Lily.

"I know right," Lily agreed.

"Right, let's explore the antiquities hall first," King Charming suggested.

"Yes, Harold, you do know that's my favorite!" Queen Charming agreed.

"Now, kids, this was my first suit of armor," Harold explained.

Lily touched the armor. And began to move its arms up and down.

"NO! Don't touch that," King Charming said trying to keep his temper in check.

"Why? it's just an old, rusty suit of armor," Lily reasoned.

"No, it isn't I wore it into my first battle," King Charming informed.

"Sounds pretty lame to me," Daniella said as she walked down the hall with Lily trailing behind her.

"What's this?" Lily said when she reached 2 rings.

"Those were my parents wedding rings," Queen Charming explained.

"Their beautiful," Daniella and Lily gasped.

Daniella and Lily decided to try them on.

"What are you doing?! You'll drop them, and they'll be lost forever!" Lillian shrieked.

"Fine," Daniella and Lily sighed as they set the rings down on the pillow they were sitting on.

The foursome continued to walk down the hall.

"This was the first trophy I won as a child. Don't touch it though," Harold said as they reached an old glass trophy.

Too late. Daniella had already touched it. Specifically, she tipped it over. It shattered into at least 100 tiny pieces. King Charming was furious.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY TROPHY, NOT RIGHT NOW! YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN A NUSENCE TO NANA AND ME! GO TO YOUR ROOMS, AND GO STRAIGHT TO BED!" King Charming raged.

"Before you do go to bed, have you eaten dinner?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, Nana," Daniella and Lily said, starting to sob.

"Good, we wouldn't want you breaking our glass, antique dining ware," King Charming said coldly.

Daniella and Lily went up the stairs. They were sobbing hysterically by now. Their tears were making the carpeted stairs wet. They went into their room on the third floor to the left. They both plopped on the bed they had deemed was Daniella's and sobbed together.

"Harold, don't you think that you were kind of harsh on the girls?" Queen Charming asked her king.

"No, I don't, they need to learn the value of antiques," Harold said.

"They're just kids. You need to apologize," Lillian suggested.

"Fine," King Charming said as he began to walk up the stairs.

King Charming walked up the stairs. He climbed to the third floor. He turned left. Harold opened the door. He found the girls sobbing on Daniella's bed.

"Girls, I'm so sorry," King Charming apologized, "They're just things, they don't have feelings. You can hurt things and they don't care. However, people have feelings, and when you hurt them they care. Those people are you. I shouldn't have let a bunch of antiques come between us. Do you forgive me?"

"We forgive you," Daniella and Lily said as they stopped crying.

"Let's go watch a movie," Harold suggested.

"Let's watch "The Peanuts Movie!" Daniella and Lily cheered.

The rest of the night was perfect, and filled with laughs and not tears.

"How were the girls?" Lizzie asked when she came to pick up the girls the next morning.

"Perfect little angels," King Charming winked.

**Author's Note: Wow! I updated twice in one day! That's pretty amazing! This chapter was written yet again for obsessivedizzieshipper. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! All reviews are welcomed. (If you're wondering how I came up with Daring's parents name, I just used Fiona's parents' names from Shrek.) Yay! I accomplished 20 chapters. Thanks for sticking with me for this long, dear readers!**


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 21**

"Ok, Daring, meet us back at the main entrance in two hours," Lizzie instructed her husband.

"Ok, babe," Daring said, kissing his wife on the cheek goodbye.

Lizzie, Daring, Raven, Dexter, Daniella, Lily, Joy, and Henry were going to the mall. The girls were going Christmas shopping and clothes for Raven and Dexter's baby. The boys were going to stay in the arcade that was located at the mall. Of course, knowing how charming Daring and Dexter were, they would probably shop for something that their wives would just simply adore.

"All right, Raven, would you like to go shopping for baby clothes first?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, I don't care whatever you guys want to do," Raven honestly said.

"Girls, what do you want to do?" Lizzie questioned.

"Baby clothes shopping!" Daniella, Joy, and Lily shouted.

"Alright then," Raven responded to the unanimous reply.

Lizzie and Raven grabbed their children's hands. They walked over to the escalator. They rode it up to the 3rd floor. The 3rd floor contained a Carter's store. This store would have the perfect selection of baby clothes.

"Baby clothes are so adorable! There so tiny and cute. I just want this baby right now! I absolutely adored dressing Joy and Henry I their adorable outfits! Especially the onesies!" Raven began to squeal like a fangirl.

"Did you get this excited when you shopped for Henry and me?" Joy asked her mother.

"Well of course I did. It was especially special, since I had never shopped for baby clothes before, besides the fact of Lizzie's baby shower. Then, of course, I had to buy some as a gift," Raven explained.

"Well, I guess we need to start shopping," Lizzie suggested.

"That might be a good thing," Raven laughed.

"Aww, this is so cute!" Daniella, Joy, and Lily said as they rushed up to one outfit.

It was a gray onesie with light blue, blue, and white snowflakes.

"Oh, my fairy godmother! That is so adorable!" Raven squealed.

"Mommy, you should get this one!" Joy persuaded.

"I know, I should!" Raven said as she grabbed one and put it in her basket.

"This is cute," Lizzie aid as she picked up a dress.

The dress was red with a white fur trim. Then, there was a little black belt to resemble a Santa suit in girl form.

"Ooh, another must have," Raven said as she grabbed the dress and put it in the basket.

Meanwhile, at the arcade.

"We aren't really just going to sit in here and play games all day are we?" Daring asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Henry and Dexter asked.

"Because, we could be Christmas shopping," Daring said in his obviously you dumb dumb voice.

"I guess you're right," Dexter reasoned.

"I want to play though," Henry said making a pouty face.

"We can play when we're done shopping," Daring reasoned.

"Ok, Uncle Daring," Henry agreed.

"Where should we go first?" Dexter asked.

"I want to go to the jewelry store at some point," Daring explained.

"Why?" Dexter asked.

"I've been looking at a necklace that I think Lizzie would enjoy," Daring answered.

"That makes since," Dexter said.

The threesome began to walk to the jewelry store.

"I'll take the make your own heart necklace," Daring told the jeweler.

"Ok sir, what stone would you want on the outer left?" the jeweler asked.

"A garnet, the January birthstone," Daring said referring to Lizzie's birthstone.

"Ok, what name would you like engraved on the stone?" the jeweler asked.

"Lizzie. L-I-Z-Z-I-E," Daring replied spelling out the name so it wouldn't be spelled wrong.

"What stone would you like on the outer right?" the employee asked.

"A ruby, the July birthstone," Daring answered referring to his own birthstone.

"What name would you like engraved?"

"Daring. D-A-R-I-N-G," Daring spelled out.

These two stones formed a heart, resembling the love Lizzie and Daring have for one another.

"What stone would you like on the inner right?" the employee of the jewelry store asked.

"A pearl, the June birthstone," Daring said referring to Daniella's birthstone.

"The name?" the jeweler questioned.

"Daniella. D-A-N-I-E-L-L-A," Daring spelled.

"Outer left?" the jeweler questioned.

"Another garnet. This time the name should say Lily. L-I-L-Y," Daring responded.

Daniella and Lily's name formed a heart under Lizzie and Daring's to resemble the love of a family.

"Is this all, sir?" the employee asked.

"Yes, and here's my payment," Daring said as he gave the jeweler a 50 and 10 dollar bill.

The boys continued to shop, and met up with the girls once everyone was done shopping.

"Were you successful in your shopping?" Lizzie questioned the guys.

"Yeah, but Daring spent forever in this one store trying to get the perfect gift," Dexter sighed.

"Of course I did, anything for my number one," Daring said pressing a kiss to Lizzie's lips as he pulled her in with the scarf he was wearing.

"Eww," all of the kids groaned.

"Well, how'd your shopping go?" Dexter asked.

"It went great! I got the cutest clothes for the baby! I can't wait until you see them!" Raven squealed.

"I'm sure I'll love them," Dexter said as he kissed Raven on the cheek.

"Ugh. Why must you grownups kiss all of the time?" the kids groaned.

With that, everyone split off, and went to their homes.

**Author's Note: Hey readers! How'd you enjoy this chapter? Maybe you could tell me in a review? **

**I am still taking suggestions, but keep in mind, if I haven't done your suggestion yet, I'm just waiting until the kids are older. Everyone will be pleased to know that the next chapter will be the Christmas chapter. However, I will update this chapter a little closer to Christmas. Like the 18-20****th****of this month. I will update this hopefully between these days. If I don't think I'll have time, I'll just write it earlier. Either way, this chapter will come BEFORE Christmas! This was also a chapter inspired by obsessivedizzieshipper. ;) I know that these chapters have been longer than my first chapters, which is a good thing. I am really proud of myself. Remember, please review! They are all appreciated! We're so close to reaching the 100 review mark, readers!**


	22. Chapter 22: One Memorable Christmas

**Chapter 22**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Daniella and Lily screamed in their parents' ears, as they shook them awake.

"It's 5 am go back to sleep," Daring and Lizzie murmured.

"But, it's Christmas!" Daniella and Lily cheered.

"It's Christmas!" Daring exclaimed as he shook Lily off of his shoulder.

"Duh, Daring," Lizzie smirked.

"So, we have to get up! We have to look at the presents!" Daring explained like a little kid.

"No, we don't. I'm tired," Lizzie said, pretending to go back to sleep.

"Please, Mommy?" Daniella, Lily, and Daring pleaded.

"Daring, I'm not your Mommy," Lizzie laughed.

"I know, but I knew if I joined along, you wouldn't be able to resist Daniella and Lily's pleas," Daring explained, as he placed a kiss on Lizzie's forehead.

"Fine, I'll get up," Lizzie said sighing in defeat.

"Yay!" Daniella, Lily, and Daring cheered.

The family walked into the living room. In the right corner of the room was a gorgeous Christmas tree. It was decorated to perfection. Well, perfection in Lizzie, Daring, Daniella, and Lily's standard. Lizzie's mother would probably say popcorn and handmade ornaments should not go on a tree. There was a red and white tree skirt under the Christmas tree. No, the tree was not a real pine tree. Daniella was allergic, so they had to buy a fake one. It was still as beautiful, though. Snowmen were decorated on the look through ledge from the living room into the kitchen. There were dangling snowflakes throughout the house too. Stockings were hung, and a giant snowman and lit up presents were under them. Sure, some of these were outdoor lights, but Lizzie, Daring, Daniella, and Lily couldn't enjoy them from outside, so they settled on putting them indoors. Daring also had made sure there was lots of mistletoe. He hung a piece in every door frame. He was looking forward to lots of kisses this Christmas. Of course, under the tree were lots of presents.

"Ok, girls, go look in your stockings to see what Santa left you," Lizzie instructed.

Some may have their doubts if Santa is real. In fact, in the land of Ever After, Santa is indeed real. He is a fairy tale, so he counts. He even has a daughter named Nicky Claus that is Daniella's age.

"Ooh! Candy!" Daniella and Lily squealed.

"Now, let's open presents!" Daring suggested with childish joy.

"Ok, ok. Hold your horses man child," Lizzie laughed.

"I am not a man child, I just want my presents," Daring replied.

"Christmas isn't all about presents," Lizzie informed.

"It's not?" Lily innocently questioned.

"No, baby, it's about love and your family," Lizzie explained.

"I guess you have a point," Daring sighed.

"Daring, you already know the meaning of Christmas," Lizzie scolded.

"Actually, my parents always told me that Christmas was about getting," Daring chuckled.

"I guess I won't bore you any longer. Let's just open your presents," Lizzie sighed.

"Finally," Daniella mumbled.

"What was that, Daniella?" Lizzie questioned.

"Nothing," Daniella smirked.

Everyone took turns opening gifts. Lily went first, and she got some Barbies. Daniella got some more instruments. Daring made a comment about extending their band. Daniella and Lily got a shared present that was a mini kitchen with plastic food. They also got some more to They also got some more toys. Daring got a new watch and some XBOX games he wanted. Lizzie got 2 stone hand prints. One for Daniella's hand and one for Lily's hand. Then, she got her necklace.

"It's perfect," Lizzie said, biting her lip.

"You don't seem so sure," Daring said, knowing his wife's expressions.

"No, no, I love it. I'll wear it tonight at dinner. It's just simply divine," Lizzie explained reassuring her husband that she did indeed love it.

Dinner came around quicker than expected. Raven, Dexter, Joy, and Henry had arrived. King and Queen Charming had also arrived. Of course, Granny Cora had busted in without an invitation.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked her mother.

"I'm here to supervise. What happened to this horrendous tree?" Cora scoffed.

"It's beautiful. The girls decorated it," Lizzie defended.

"Yeah, you can tell," the Queen of Hearts snickered.

"Just go sit down, Mother," Lizzie instructed.

"I WILL SIT DOWN WHEN I WANT TO YOUNG LADY, AND I WANT TO SIT DOWN!" Cora screeched.

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADY, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Cora retorted.

"Nothing, Mother," Lizzie fibbed, as she ushered the Queen of Hearts into the dining room.

Throughout dinner, Lizzie didn't talk. She picked at her food. She bit her lip nonstop. When people asked her a question she would say "Huh?" and look back down at her plate.

"Babe, what's wrong? You've barely talked, and you've been biting your lip all day. I know that means your nervous," Daring reasoned.

"No, I'm fine," Lizzie said still biting her lip.

"Babe, just tell me," Daring insisted.

Lizzie looked over at Raven's very swollen stomach. She swallowed. Then she spoke.

"Fine. The necklace isn't perfect. There needs to be an addition in the center where there isn't a gem because I'm pregnant! I'm sorry I lied," Lizzie finally revealed.

Daring fell out of his chair. He hit his head on the tiled floor. He passed out. Everyone thought he had a concussion. They rushed him into the living room, and set his body on the couch.

"Daring, honey, are you ok?" Lizzie asked when he came to.

"Yeah, yeah," Daring replied.

"Are you in pain?" Lizzie asked.

"Emotionally or physically?" Daring questioned.

"Either," Lizzie replied.

"My head hurts quite a bit. My emotions read shocked on the emotion meter," Daring laughed.

"Are you not happy?" Lizzie said tears welling in her eyes.

"No, I'm happy to be a father again, I'm just shocked," Daring smiled his award winning smile.

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked.

"About what?" Daring goofily asked.

"If you're happy," Lizzie answered.

"Yes, I'm sure," Daring said, grinning from ear to ear.

Daring gave her a hug and a kiss.

"We should get you to a hospital," Lizzie suggested.

"Probably," Daring said nonchalantly.

There was a silence. Raven finally broke the silence.

"Well, someone needs to get me to the hospital," Raven informed.

"Why?" Dexter stupidly asked.

"The baby's coming!" Raven explained.

"That's a good reason. Ok, everybody, into your designated cars!" Dexter said.

Everyone began to walk to their cars. Almost everyone drove to the hospital. The Queen of Hearts decided to go home. She was angry about Lizzie's third pregnancy, and she wanted no part of Raven's 3rd child being born. Everyone soon reached the hospital.

"Sir, can we get a name," a doctor receptionist asked.

"Can you not see my wife is in labor?!" Daring exclaimed.

"Well, you must fill out this paper with her name and her doctor. Also, you need to fill out why she's here," the receptionist insisted.

Dexter threw the clipboard and pen across the floor.

"Just get us a wheel chair," Dexter ordered.

"Fine sir," the receptionist unwillingly got a wheel chair.

Raven finally sat down. One of the nurses began to wheel her to a room. The room number was 7614. Raven sighed. That was her lucky number. Raven vowed that was her lucky number since she and Dexter got married on July 6, 2014. The nurse and Raven disappeared inside of the room.

"Is Mommy going to be ok?" Joy and Henry asked their father.

"Yes, Mommy is going to be ok. She's strong, she can handle this," Dexter explained.

"Hey Dexter, A Christmas Story is on to keep your nerves in check," Daring told his younger brother in a supportive tone.

The Charming family watched the movie. Apparently it was on repeat all day. That was a good way to break the tension in the waiting room.

"Daddy, what did Ralphie really say?" Daniella asked when it gets to the part of the movie where Ralphie says fudge to cover up what he said.

"Umm, he said four," Daring lied.

"Why would he say four?" Daniella asked.

"That does seem odd," Lily said.

"I don't know, darling," Daring fibbed again.

"I think he's just odd," Daniella replied, and went back to watching the movie.

"Nice lie," Lizzie whispered.

"I know," Daring winked.

The nurse came back 5 hours later. It was now 11 pm. To be exact, it was 11:58. The baby had been born two minutes before Christmas was over.

"Dexter, would you like to meet your new daughter?" Raven tiredly asked.

"Of course!" Dexter said, his heart melting.

"A sister, a sister, I got a sister!" Joy cheered, jumping up and down.

"What's her name?" Lizzie asked.

"Faith. Faith Alexandra Charming," Raven announced.

"Merry Christmas Faith!" everyone cheered as the clock struck midnight.

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas, Faith Alexandra! I'm pretty sure every Dexter and Raven fan is screaming right now. This is definitely a story they'll have to tell Faith when she gets older. I know every Daring and Lizzie fan is also screaming right now about the new Dizzie baby! I know I am! I so want to go off on Cora. Oh my god, I HATE HER WITH A PASSION! But, I have to remain calm as a writer. Devilish Thoughts on my Shoulder: You could just kill her off. Angelic Thoughts on my Shoulder: No, this is a K story, you have to keep it in the correct rating. Devilish Thoughts: Lizzie wouldn't mind. They haven't been getting along anyway. Just intervene in the story and throw her off a cliff. Self: You've got a point devilish side of me. Angelic Side: That wouldn't be the right thing to do. Self: Or, I could create a series of bad events I her life. That way, I'm not ruining the rating. *I give a devilish, sly smirk. * Angelic and Devilish Thoughts: That'll work. **


	23. Chapter 23:In Sickness& In Health Part 1

**Chapter 23**

Lizzie walked into the kitchen. She picked up a bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet. She got a medicine cup and poured the correct dosage into the cup. She quickly walked into her bedroom. Lizzie handed the Tylenol filled medicine cup to her husband that was lying in bed.

"How's your head doing?" Lizzie asked.

"It hurts," Daring whined.

"I know, I know. Just take the Tylenol," Lizzie instructed.

Daring took the medicine in one swig. He put the medicine cup on the night stand. He rubbed his head. Daring hadn't recovered from falling on his head the night before, when he had learned about Lizzie's third pregnancy.

"Now, Daring, you need to go to sleep. The doctor said that you need plenty of rest and relaxation from that hard of a fall," Lizzie pointed out.

"I'm not tired," Daring lied, as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Yes you most certainly are," Lizzie laughed.

"Do you know what would make it better?" Daring asked.

"No, what?" Lizzie answered.

"A kiss," Daring slyly reasoned.

"Fine, Charming," Lizzie said as she planted a kiss on his throbbing forehead.

"You know, you're a Charming too," Daring reminded.

"I know that. It's just my nickname for you, remember. I think that fall gave you amnesia," Lizzie joked.

"Haha. Very funny," Daring said with a frown.

"Seriously, go to sleep, I mean it," Lizzie ordered giving her true love a no nonsense look.

"Ok," Daring sighed in defeat. The truth was, he was very tired.

Lizzie walked into Daniella's room where the girls were playing with each other.

"Ok, girls, I have an idea," Lizzie brought to Lily and Daniella's attention.

"What is it, Mommy?" Daniella and Lily asked.

"Why don't you two make a get well card for Daddy," Lizzie suggested.

"Ok!" Daniella and Lily cheered.

Lizzie began to fold two pieces of copy paper into card shaped rectangles. Then, she got out the crayons. She set out a box of markers. Lizzie got out pencils. She got out colored pencils. Any art supplies imaginable, Lizzie grabbed.

"Are you going to make a card too?" Lily asked her mom.

"Of course I am," Lizzie answered her youngest daughter, who would soon become the middle child once the third baby was born.

Daniella, Lily, and Lizzie began to work on their cards. Each card so far looked great. They all looked different. They each had a special touch to them. The trio went to wake Daring up when they finished.

"Daring, wake up," Lizzie said, giving Daring a nudge.

"Huh?" Daring asked groggily, as he sat up in the bed.

"HAPPY GET WELL DAY!" Daniella and Lily cheered.

"You do know that's not a holiday, right?" Daring asked.

"It's not?" Daniella and Lily asked as they thrusted their cards into their dad's hand.

"Daring, stop crushing their dreams. Just read the cards," Lizzie ordered.

"Fine," Daring replied, as he opened up Daniella's card first.

Daniella's card had a drawn picture of Daring in the center. She drew a giant goose egg lump in the middle of Daring's head. He looked like one of those cartoons were when the character gets hit a giant cone shape appears in the center of their head!

"Daniella, why is there a giant bump in the middle of my head?" Daring asked.

"Because you hit your head, duh Daddy," Daniella smirked.

"I don't honestly have a bump smack dab in the center of my head do I? Lizzie, say it isn't so!" Daring said filled with panic.

"It isn't so, Daring," Lizzie laughed.

"Phew," Daring said, a wave of relief washing over him.

"Would you please finish reading my card?" Daniella questioned.

"Of course," Daring said.

The card read: _Happy get better day, Daddy! There's only one dad in the world that I hope would get better, and it's you. Do you know why? Because you're the best Daddy to walk the Earth!_

"Well, thank you Daniella," Daring said, as he picked up Lily's card.

Lily's card read:_ Come on, Daddy, I command you to get better! Hehe, that sounds like something Mommy would say. __J__I can't play with you if you're sick. So get better so you can play My Little Pony!_

"You're right Lily, that does sound like something that Mommy would say," Daring laughed.

"What exactly sounds like what I would say, Charming?" Lizzie questioned, sending Daring her death stare.

"That you command me to get better," Daring chuckled.

"Grr. Well, here's my card," Lizzie said as she handed Daring her card.

In perfect cursive, Lizzie wrote: _I sure hope you get better soon my Charming husband. I sure hope I'm doing a good job trying to take care of you. I hope your head feels better soon! Love, Lizzie._ The card was also designed with hearts that said _Daring + Lizzie = TRUE LOVE._

"Lizzie, you're doing a great job of taking care of me, and I totally agree with the hearts you drew," Daring said, leaning up for a kiss.

"Eww! They're kissing again!" Daniella and Lily gagged as they raced to Daniella's room.

"You'll learn to like it one day!" Daring called after them.

"No we won't!" Daniella and Lily called back.

"Ok, I'm going to start dinner. You can take another nap, if you need to, or you can watch TV," Lizzie explained.

"I think I'll watch TV," Daring informed.

Lizzie left to make dinner. She decided to make spaghetti. Lizzie cooked the meat. She boiled the noodles. Then she poured the Ragu sauce over the bowl of flavor. Then, Lizzie sprinkled cheese all over the spaghetti.

"Dinner's ready!" Lizzie called.

"We'll be right there!" Daniella, Lily, and Daring all called back.

Everyone sat down at the dinner table. Daring sat at the head of the table. Lizzie sat at the other head of the table. Daniella sat on the left side of the table. Lily sat on the right side of the table. All four of them started to eat their food.

"Lizzie, did you, I don't know, burn the meat?" Daring asked, picking up a hint of burnt meat.

"Yeah, it tastes questionable," Daniella informed.

"It's beyond questionable, it's horrible!" Lily exclaimed spitting out the burnt meat.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ruined everyone's favorite dinner that I normally make so well, most of the time," Lizzie apologized.

"I think I'm the one that needs the Get Well card now," Daniella said as she raced towards the sink, and threw up.

"Me too!" Lily said as she copied Daniella.

"Oh, you guys are just playing. Well, at least I hope you are," Lizzie hoped.

"No, we don't feel too good," Daniella and Lily whined.

"Daring, come carry Lily to her bed. I'll carry Daniella," Lizzie instructed.

Daring couldn't help though. He had fallen asleep. His face had fallen in his bowl of spaghetti! Lizzie heard him snoring. She knew that once he fell asleep he was basically dead to the world, until he chose to wake up. Lizzie walked over and picked his head up.

"Lily and Daniella just stay here at the sink. I'm going to move Daddy onto the couch, so he doesn't put his head in his spaghetti anymore," Lizzie explained.

"Ok, Mommy," Daniella and Lily said as they continued to hurl.

Lizzie walked back over to where Daring was. She got behind his chair. Then, she started to push it. She pushed the chair into the living room. Then, Lizzie tipped the chair over. Daring's sleeping body fell on to the couch. She put a pillow under his head. Then, she walked back into the kitchen.

"Ok, come here Daniella," Lizzie said as she picked up Daniella.

She quickly walked Daniella to her room.

"Come here, Lily," Lizzie said as she picked up Lily.

She quickly walked Lily to her room.

"OK, Daniella, here's a pail, if you need to throw up, just do it in here. I don't want you to get up," Lizzie instructed.

Lizzie walked back into Lily's room. She handed Lily the pail. She also gave Lily a bell. Lizzie told her to ring the bell if she needed anything. She headed back into Daniella's room and handed her a bell. Since Daring came back to the bedroom, Lizzie walked into her room and handed Daring a bell. Next, she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of Pepto Bismol. She took out two pink pills. Lizzie also grabbed another dose of Tylenol. She headed into Daniella's room and gave her one Pepto pill. She gave Lily one Pepto pill. Then, Lizzie headed back into her room and gave Daring his Tylenol. Then, Lily's bell went off. Lizzie dashed into Lily's room.

"What do you need Lily?" Lizzie asked in concern.

"A glass of water, please," Lily answered.

"One glass of water coming up," Lizzie assured her.

Daring's bell rang.

"Yes, Daring," Lizzie said.

"Can you bring me about 5 more pillows?" Daring charmingly asked.

"Sure, one moment," Lizzie replied.

Daniella's bell went off.

"Yes, Daniella?" Lizzie sighed.

"My face feels hot," Daniella whined.

Lizzie walked over. Daniella's face was burning up.

"Ok, I'll take your temperature after I get your sister's water and your Daddy's pillows," Lizzie explained.

"Ok, hurry back," Daniella said.

Lizzie walked back into the kitchen. She got a cup, and put an ice cube in it. She filled it with water. Lizzie gave that to Lily. She went into the bathroom. She opened the linen closet. She pulled out 5 pillows. Lizzie placed them all under Daring's head when she got into the bedroom. Lizzie went back into the bathroom and grabbed what she needed to take Daniella's temperature. She placed the ear thermometer in Daniella's ear. Lizzie gasped at the temperature it read:_ 103.9 degrees._

"Daniella, you have a fever," Lizzie informed her oldest daughter.

"What does that mean?" Daniella asked.

"It means you're sick. Just go to sleep and get some rest, I'll bring you a Cold Patch soon," Lizzie instructed.

Daring and Lily's bells both went off.

"Yes?" Lizzie asked her youngest daughter.

"Can you clean this out for me?" Lily questioned, as she handed her mother a full throw up pail.

"Sure, I'll bring it back quickly," Lizzie said as she started to walk into Daring's room.

"Can you bring me batteries for the TV remote?" Daring asked.

"I suppose," Lizzie said.

She walked into the bathroom. Lizzie grabbed a Cold Patch. She walked back into Daniella's room. She stuck the Cold Patch on Daniella's forehead. Lizzie walked into the kitchen, she poured the throw up out of Lily's pail. She even scrubbed the remnants of throw up off the sides of the bowl. Lizzie returned to Lily's room and handed her the pail. Then, she returned back into the kitchen and grabbed 2 Double AA batteries. She walked into the bedroom and handed them to Daring.

"Am I being bothersome with all of my requests?" Daring asked.

"No, I'm just doing what I vowed to do, to care for you in sickness and in health. No matter how insane all of your requests are," Lizzie reminded.

This went on for 3 days straight. After that, Daring's headache went down. Lily didn't continue throwing up. Daniella's fever even went down. Lizzie truly was Super Mom. However, on the fourth day, Lizzie felt icky.

"Daring, I'm not feeling great," Lizzie sighed.

**Author's Note: Hi again readers! Can you believe you guys have been reading this sometimes chaotic Dizzie story for a year?! I'm really on a roll with updating. Well, this is Chapter 23 and I hope you enjoyed reading it because I sure enjoyed writing this chaotic chapter! I really wanted to bring out Lizzie's motherly instinct to care for her family in this chapter. I think I nailed this aspect of her. Please continue to review. They are all appreciated. I'm warning you now this was part one of In Sickness and in Health. The next part will be Daring and the kids caring for a sick Lizzie. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24:In Sickness& In Health Part 2

**Chapter 24**

"What do you mean you're sick? Lizzie, you've never gotten sick," Daring reasoned.

"Daring we all know that I have been sick before," Lizzie reminded.

"When have you gotten sick?" Daring asked, wanting to prove his point that his wife has never gotten sick in her life.

"When we were in first grade together. I puked all over your new jeans," Lizzie pointed out.

"That's been years ago, Lizzie," Daring said.

"Ok, in seventh grade I gave you and Raven the chicken pox," Lizzie reminded.

"You've got me there, but when else?" Daring questioned.

"In the tenth grade I had the flu and had to stay in bed for a week," Lizzie said.

"Ok, anytime else?" Daring asked, angered that he was losing the conversation.

"You must be oblivious Daring. When I was pregnant with Daniella I threw up most mornings. Also, when I was pregnant with Lily I threw up most mornings. Now that I'm pregnant again, I've thrown up some mornings," Lizzie informed angrily. She could not believe Daring couldn't remember any of this.

"Ok, ok. You've gotten sick every once in a while. For my apology, I will take care of you until you're better," Daring reasoned.

"Ok, Charming, but I want a bell," Lizzie stated.

"Why do you want a bell?" Daring asked.

"So I can drive you mad like you drove me mad when you rang your bell," Lizzie explained.

"Fair enough," Daring surrendered.

"Daddy, can we help take care of Mommy?" Daniella and Lily asked.

"Of course you can. You can start by getting the bed ready, while I carry Mommy into our bedroom," Daring instructed.

"Ok, Daddy!" Daniella and Lily said as they raced into Daring and Lizzie's bedroom.

Daring lifted Lizzie up in his strong arms. He held her where her head was on the left side of him and her feet were on the right side of him. Lizzie snuggled her head in the crook of his arm. Daring then carried his precious wife into their bedroom.

"Daring, can I have about 5 pillows?" Lizzie asked, mocking his request from days ago.

"Haha. Very funny. I see what you did. Fine, I will get you 5 pillows," Daring sighed, as he did what was requested of him.

Daring walked into the bathroom. He opened the linen closet. Then, he grabbed 5 pillows. He also grabbed a pail and Pepto Bismol. He figured Lizzie would ask for the pail and Pepto next, so he thought he shouldn't walk more than he needed to.

"Here you go," Daring said as he helped the girls fluff and place the pillows.

Lizzie emptied her contents into the pail. She then proceeded by taking a pink Pepto Bismol pill. She rubbed her stomach.

"Oh, little baby, why must you make Mommy throw up?" Lizzie cooed as she continued to rub her stomach.

"I guess you want me to clean out the pail for you," Daring reasoned.

"No, I wanted you to leave it in there to stink up the entire house," Lizzie sarcastically replied.

"Ok then," Daring joked.

"No, Daring. Go clean it out," Lizzie ordered.

"Fine," Daring said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Daring walked into the kitchen. He walked up to the sink. Daring emptied out the pail. He wiped out the remnants of throw up. He walked back into the bedroom. He tossed Lizzie the pail.

"I'm going to watch the TV with the girls, so if you need anything, ring the bell," Daring commented.

"Oh, I will," Lizzie smirked.

As soon as Daring left the room, Lizzie's bell went off.

"What do you need?" Daring asked with concern.

"Oh, nothing, just testing it," Lizzie grinned, "I guess it works."

"Please, just use it if you need anything," Daring pleaded.

"Ok, Charming," Lizzie smiled.

Daring walked back into the living room. He began to watch the "Brother Up" episode of We Bare Bears with Lily and Daniella.

"Daddy, this is like us. I'm Grizz, since he's the oldest. Lily is Panda because she's the middle child. The new baby will be Ice Bear, since she'll be the youngest. This episode would be called 'Sister Up' if it were about us," Daniella explained.

"Daniella, you don't know if your new sibling will be a girl, it could be a boy," Daring reasoned.

"Daddy, we know I'm right about these things. I knew Lily was a girl before she was born. I know that this baby WILL be a little sister," Daniella reminded.

Lizzie's bell went off.

"Yes?" Daring asked as he stepped into the room.

"I could use some hot cocoa with cinnamon and peppermint," Lizzie replied.

"I know the way you like it," Daring reminded as he walked out of the door.

Lizzie's bell went off.

"Yes?" Daring questioned.

"I could also use about three blankets. I'm freezing," Lizzie informed.

"Ok, cocoa and blankets are coming up," Daring smiled as he stepped out of the door.

Lizzie's bell went off again.

"Also, I could use a bowl of popcorn," Lizzie suggested.

"Ok, I guess I'll had popcorn to your list of requests," Daring laughed.

Lizzie chuckled.

Daring went into the bathroom and grabbed the blankets out of the linen closet. He thrust the blankets into Lizzie's arms. He then walked into the kitchen. Daring then made the hot cocoa and popcorn. He put the hot cocoa into a mug and put the popcorn into the bowl. Daring then gave it to Lizzie.

"Hey, Daring," Lizzie said.

"Yeah?" Daring asked.

"Can you get my flannel pajamas out of the drier because I'm still cold?" Lizzie requested.

"Sure," Daring responded as he got the flannel pajamas out of the drier for Lizzie to change into.

The next morning, Lizzie felt better.

"Daring," Lizzie said as she awoke.

"Huh?" Daring groggily asked.

"I'm feeling better," Lizzie explained.

"That's nice," Daring said as he rolled over.

"Turn back around. I had to tell you something else," Lizzie instructed.

"What is it?" Daring questioned.

"I think we need to move," Lizzie revealed.

"Why do you think that?" Daring asked.

"If we don't, Lily and the baby will have to share a room, and I don't want that to happen. We don't have enough space in the house for a nursery. Our house is just too small for us, three kids, and a growing puppy. Face the reality Daring, we need to go shopping for a new house," Lizzie informed.

"I guess you're right. I guess we'll just have to look in the newspaper for houses that are for sale," Daring finally said, forced to agree.

"Yeah, preferably one in town, so we don't have to drive from the Enchanted Forest all the way to town like we've been doing," Lizzie suggested.

"I agree. I guess we can start looking for a new house today. How will we break it to the girls?" Daring said.

"I don't know, gently?" Lizzie laughed.

**Author's Note: Hi, readers! I hope you enjoyed Part 2. I'm glad that I was able to update today. Remember to review in the comment section. All reviews are deeply appreciated. Please continue reading!**


	25. Chapter 25: Kids, We're Moving

**Chapter 25**

Lizzie and Daring had started to look for houses in the newspaper. There were quite a few houses going for sale in the Village of Book End. There were also some for sale on the outskirts of town near the beach.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?" Lily and Daniella asked.

"Ok, girls. Mommy and Daddy need to tell you something very important. Sit down on my lap," Lizzie said.

"What is it, Mommy?" Lily asked, her oceanic blue eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Well, um Daring, why don't you tell them. You're good at delivering news," Lizzie sheepishly suggested.

"Fine, Daniella and Lily, we're moving," Daring revealed.

"What?!" Daniella and Lily started to sob loudly.

"Well, our cottage is pretty small and we need more room for your new sister or brother. Everything will be ok my loves," Lizzie explained.

"Where are we moving?" Daniella and Lily wondered continuing to sob.

"We don't know yet, but we've scheduled some appointments to tour some houses. You know what, you can even help us pick," Daring replied.

"I hate this!" Daniella exclaimed as she grabbed a pillow off of the couch and threw it at the wall.

"Baby, it's going to be ok. It'll be an adventure. Plus, you wanted a bigger room to play in, right? Well, this is your chance," Daring reasoned.

"No, we would still be living here if it weren't for the baby!" Daniella whined.

"Daniella, we had to move here when you were born. We were living in a small apartment until I got pregnant with you. We needed more room, so we moved here. So, don't think that this is the first time that we've moved for a baby," Lizzie informed.

"Daniella, you'll love the new house that we pick. It'll be nice and roomy. We're not going to leave you here. You have to come with us to the new house. We'll be closer to town. We'll also be closer to Raven and Dexter's house, so you can have sleepovers all the time. Everything will be fine," Daring comforted.

"Fine, I'll come with you guys. I mean a new house won't be so bad," Daniella reasoned.

"Great, now everyone's on board," Lizzie cheered.

The Charming family jumped in the car. They began to drive into town. They stopped at the beach first. They had booked one appointment for a beach house. They walked into the house they had looked at. They were greeted by a nice looking man. "Welcome!" the cheery salesman greeted.

"Hello," the Charmings greeted.

"Well, this is a five-bedroom house. It has a large kitchen and living room. It also has three bathrooms," the salesman said as he walked them through the house.

"Why is there so much sand all over the floor?" Lizzie questioned with concern.

"Well, people tend to track sand in from the beach floor into the house when they walk in," the salesman answered.

"Why is the ceiling wet?" Lizzie asked noticing the moist ceiling.

"Well, that's for two reasons. One is that this house has a leaky ceiling. The second reason is that this house floods every time there is a high tide," the salesman responded.

"And I thought living in a beach house would be nice," Lizzie whispered, "Well, I don't think that this is the kind of house that we're looking for than you anyway mister."

Lizzie, Daring, Daniella, and Lily walked back to the car. They drove a few minutes into town. They stopped at the house that they had the soonest appointment for. It was a nice brick house. They walked inside and was greeted by Cedar.

"Cedar, what are you doing here?" Daring asked. "Well, since I'm honest, I decide to become a saleswoman," Cedar replied.

"Oh," Daring commented.

"Well, this is a six-bedroom house. It has an industrial sized living room and kitchen. It also has four bathrooms," Cedar informed.

"Ooh, that sound wonderful," Lizzie oohed and ahhed.

"It really is. You won't find a finer house in the neighborhood. It has a fabulous pool in the large backyard. It also is around a great school district," Cedar truthfully explained.

"Alright, we'll take it!" Daring and Lizzie cheered.

"I knew I would make a great saleswoman!" Cedar smiled.

"Alright girls, we'll start moving our stuff in when the cottage has been sold," Daring stated.

"I love this house!" Lily squealed.

"Daniella, do you like it?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes!" Daniella cheered.

"Well, looks like someone finally came around," Lizzie laughed as she kissed the top of Daniella's head.

**Author's Note: Hi readers! I'm sorry that this chapter was pretty short I didn't really know what exactly to include in a moving chapter. I'm really sorry. I hope everyone enjoyed it though! I also hope that everyone is enjoying my new cover image I selected. I thought this one was better because it at least didn't chop off half of Daring's face like the other one did. Please review! They are appreciated. We're so close to 90 reviews! ;) ;) ;)**


	26. Chapter 26: Charming Delights

**Chapter 26**

"Ok, girls are you ready to go help Mommy?" Daring asked as he helped walk Lily and Daniella down the front steps of the house.

"Yes!" Lily and Daniella replied.

"Great! In the car we go," Daring said as he clipped the two girls in their seatbelts.

"What are we helping Mommy with again?" Lily inquired giving Daring a confused face,

"We're going to help set up the bakery, remember?" Daring reminded his youngest daughter.

"Oh yeah!" Lily cheered at her sudden realization.

Daring drove the Ford truck to _Charming Delights_. He saw Lizzie's black Chevy Sonic in the parking lot. Well, he also saw her getting boxes out of the trunk.

"Oh! You're finally here!" Lizzie said in a relieved tone.

"Well, as my parents always say, 'You're not a true Charming if you don't arrive fashionably late,'" Daring recalled.

"Of course they would say that," Lizzie smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daring goofily questioned.

"Nothing," Lizzie innocently stated, "Why don't you help me with these boxes?"

Lizzie motioned towards the boxes in the inside of the trunk.

After all of the boxes were inside, the Charming family of four- soon to be 5- were starting to set up the bakery. They began to paint the walls in a light blue color. Then, Lizzie sent Daring off to start baking, while she and the two girls continued to paint.

"Um… ok," Daring said, truly he was nervous because he didn't know how to bake.

Daring began baking. Without fail, he spilled flour and batter everywhere. He put the cupcakes in the oven to bake. That's when the real disaster started.

"Daring, somehow you managed to get the batter to spill out of the cupcake tin and get all in the inside of the oven. And you burnt the outside of the cupcakes and the inside is runny. Care to explain that?" Lizzie rambled on, noticing all of Daring's mistakes.

"The truth is…. I have no idea how to bake," Daring sheepishly admitted.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Lizzie asked.

"I was ashamed," Daring pouted.

"Daring, darling, you shouldn't be ashamed. Hey, why don't you take the girls over to Raven's house," Lizzie comforted.

"Why?" Daring inquired.

"Because I'm going to clean up your mess, and then I'm going to teach you how to bake," Lizzie said as she wiped the frosting off Daring's nose.

"All right!" Daring cheered.

So, with that, Daring took the girls over to Aunt Raven's. Lizzie began cleaning the oven and the counter. Daring came back and they started baking. Lizzie started teaching Daring how to bake. Finally, the part of whisking with a hand whisk machine. Lizzie wrapped her hand around Daring's to help him mix.

"I do quite like the way your holding my hand," Daring smiled.

"I- Well- I'm just trying to help you whisk, Charming!" Lizzie replied.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Daring said as he leaned down to kiss her.

So they continued baking. And then they started having a batter war! Well, Daring started it. Daring took a spoon and flung it back. It glopped in Lizzie's ebony and scarlet locks.

"Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them," Lizzie said as she started pelting the non- watching Daring with batter.

It was an all- out war. The now dry walls were covered in batter. So were Lizzie, Daring, and everything else pretty much. The duo had to clean it up before it hardened. But before that started Daring had actually learned how to bake. That was a perk. So, the husband and wife drove to Raven and Dexter's house.

"What happened? Why are you guys covered in batter?" Raven asked.

"Don't ask," Lizzie and Daring replied in sync.

And they left it at that.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 7 months! I feel horrible! I just needed a break for a little while I thought of the next chapter. And I joined 2 new fandoms during my break, Night at the Museum and Scorpion. So, if you enjoy those you can check them out! Anyway, again, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. And this chapter was shorter. :( The next chapter will probably introduce Faith a little more. Remember, I am still taking suggestions, so leave them in a comment or a PM if you have a Fan Fiction account. Whichever is fine. Anyway, all reviews are appreciated. ;) ;) ;)**


End file.
